Blog użytkownika:Nikusia212/Światło w tunelu
Witajcie <3 Oto zaczynam kolejne opowiadanie. Nie bede tutaj Projekt Dużo pisać, wspomnę TYLKO ... Seria NIE JEST kontynuacja "Aby NIE moze sie tak skończyć.", Aby Kest zupełnie coś innego, dlatego Też W TYM JEST JUZ opowiadaniu Marinette :) (cieszycie sie?) Zapraszam... PROLOG Eh ... KIEDY TYLKO spojrzę w przeszłość dostrzegam Wiele Błędów Jakie popełniłam. Tak Wiele straciłam, mogłam Tego uniknąć, mogłam wtedy zgniąć, jednak los chciał inaczej. Patrzę tak w moje wspomnienia i mysle, KIEDY SIĘ Wszystko zaczęło się. Aby bylo straszne, widzieć Śmierć tylu Ludzi, Wszystko SIĘ wtedy zmienia. Aby Jak odbierasz dziesięć Świat, Twoje zachowanie. Aby przerażające Jak w Parę sekund mozna SIĘ tak Bardzo zmienić. CZY SIĘ ja zmieniłam? Najgorsze JEST W TYM Wszystkim się, že początkowo Nie czuje SIĘ ZMIAN PO Czasie uświadamiasz sobie, ZE NIE MA JUZ Dawnej Ciebie. Pamiętam doskonale swira, KIEDY SIĘ Wszystko zaczęło, zwyczajny słoneczny poranek, A jednak. Aby oni zaatakowali nas pierwsi, zaczęli TE wojne. Mieli przewagę, Nadal JA Maja. Wtedy dopiero poznaliśmy na kogo możemy liczyć. Staraliśmy SIĘ przetrwać, wciaż czekaliśmy na to Jedno, maleńkie światełko wag tunelu dające Nadzieje, Ze kiedys Uda nam sie zwyciężyć. Rozdział 1 Uciekaj! Marinette Miałam wtedy 16 Jak Zwykłe po Szkole poszłam na plac apartament obok wieży Eiffly. Projektowałam Nowa sukienkę na bal z okazji Dziesięciolecia istnienia Szkoły, mial SIĘ odbyć w następnym tygodniu. Chciałam wyglądać Jak najlepiej, w końcu na imprezie mial Być Adrien, chłopak Który od dawna mi sie podobał. Nie chodziło o celu, Ze byl sławnym modelem, byl mily, uprzejmy, często bronił Mnie PRZED upokorzeniami ZE strony Chloe. Dziewczyną najbardziej z całej Klasy nieznosiła Mnie i robiła Wszystko by uprzykrzyć mi Życie. Przyjaźniłam SIĘ oo Alya, aby ona Mnie najbardziej wspierała i pocieszała po kolejnych wybrykach Chloe. Czasami naprawde przesadzała, raniła Mnie ale starałam SIĘ Nie okazywać Tego po sobie. Kiedys juz po prostu nie nie wytrzymałam i wdałam SIĘ w poważną kłótnię oo Nia, w rezultacie dostałam Trzy tygodnie w Szkolnej Kozie. Gdyby Nie Faktu, ZE JEST JEJ ojciec burmistrzem Paryża dostałaby ode Mnie wtedy w Twarz. Alya na Szczęście Mnie powstrzymała. Starałam SIĘ JEJ unikać, no ALE Jak wiadomo wiecznie niewidzialnym SIĘ Być NIE DA. Rozsiewała po całej Szkole okropne plotki na moj Temat, na szczescie NIE wszyscy wagowo Nie uwierzyli. Jeśli chodzi o mnie jestem zwyczajna niezdarną, wiecznie potykającą SIĘ nastolatka. Cóż wiecej dodac? Naszkicowałam, piekna niebieska sukienkę, o suknie właściwie, miała sięgać po kostki. KIEDY miałam dopracować Mój projekt Stalo SIĘ coś dziwnego, moja reka zaczęła SIĘ trząść, rozległ SIĘ przeraźliwy Hałas. Popatrzyłam w Niebo, ujrzałam ogromny statek kosmiczny. Byl cały czarny z ciemnozielonymi otworami z ktorých wylatywały małe Niby samoloty. Byl wielkości całego Paryża, A nawet większy. Przeraziłam SIĘ. Małe Statki zaczęły ostrzeliwać Budynki, Ludzi, zwierzeta, Wszystko co bylo wokol. Zaczęłam biec W stronę Domu, zrób Rodziców przez ICH ostrzec. - Tikki kropkuj! - Krzyknęłam przestraszona. Czy Domu miałam dosyć Długim Kawałek, chciałam byc tam Jak najszybciej. Oczy miałam Prawie jesteśmy łzach. Dotarłam, stanęłam na ruinach naszej Dawnej Szkoły I Smutna, Prawie niesłyszalnym głosem powiedziałam. - Odkropkuj. - Widziałam Jak z naszego domu i piekarni zostały TYLKO wałałki cegieł. Już z płaczem biegłam W stronę gruzów. Z determinacją odwalałam większe kamienie by znaleźć TAM Rodziców. Nagle na Mojej szyi poczułam coś niczym sznur, Który Szybko oplótł SIĘ na Niej. Chwyciałam za niego, okazało SIĘ, ZE, aby byla macka jakiejś obcej Formy Życia. Próbowałam uwolnić SIĘ ALE PETA SIĘ zacieśniały, Coraz ciężej mi sie oddychało. Szarbałam SIĘ, pródowałam uderzyć obcego, ale by bylo na nic. Poczułam Jak wbija mi jakis kolec w łydkę. Usłyszałam strzał, macka rozluźniła SIĘ, A upadł kosmita. Leżałam na ruinach dysząc i trzymając SIĘ ZA szyję. - Nic ci nie nie JEST? - Usłyszałam męski Głos. Aby byl tata Sabriny. - Już dobrze ... żartem ... - Powiedziałam Szeptem, miałam lekka chrypkę. Podpierając SIĘ o wystający pręt wstałam, KIEDY Nagle usłyszałam Jakieś Krzyki, nie, aby NIE byly Krzyki. Jakieś Dźwięki wydawane przez Obcych. - Uciekaj! - Krzyknął Mężczyzna. Zaczęłam biec Znowu, Nie miałam Siły, jakby Wszystko wessał dziesięć kosmita Który chwycił za szyję Mnie. - Aaa ... - Spojrzałam zrobić tylu, tata Sabriny ... On juz nie zyl. Z trudem ruszyłam robić dalszej Ucieczki. Nawet Nie zayważyłam, ZE moje Nogi Były w fatalnym powyżej tygodnia, zakrwawione i poobijane. Przewróciłam SIĘ, na Szczęście wylądowałam apartament obok wystającego prętu, pare centetrów Bliżej mi zapewne Już bym nie nie żyła. Znowu usłyszałam te Dźwięki, biegli w Moją strone zaczęłam SIĘ wręcz czołgać, Nie miałam Siły nawet wstać. Schowałam SIĘ za budynkiem, noga w ktora dziesięciu kosmita coś mi wbił niemiłosiernie bolała, Nie mówiąc Już o szyi. Wyjrzałam ZZA ŚCIANY, skręcili w druga stronę, westchnełam Z przemęczenia. - Marinette, krwawisz. - Powiedziała zmartwiona Tikki. - Zostawiłaś za soba Ślady, znajdą Cie. - Rzeczywiście, na gruzach i częściowo asfalcie byla krew. - Schowaj SIĘ Tikki, musimy uciekać Dalej. - Zacisnęłam zęby KIEDY wstawałam. Kulejąc szłam PRZED Siebie, zastanawiałam SIĘ Gdzie moge uciec, wyszłam na skrzyżowanie, Widok ktory zobaczyłam zmroził mi krew wagowo żyłach. Byl tam Kolejny kosmita trzymający w swoich mackach jakiegoś chłopaka, on juz nie zyl. Apartament obok byl radiowóz leżący na Dachu. Przestraszona oparłam o ścianę SIĘ, ALE aby byl Mój Błąd. Ze ŚCIANY powypadały kawałki pokruszonek cegły. Te niewielkie Dźwięki odbijających SIĘ kamyków wystarczyły by odwrócić uwagę obcego, zbliżał SIĘ zrobić Mnie, niestety byłam Zbyt Blisko. Po paru sekundach Stal Przy Mnie i próbował złapać swoimi kończynami. Nagle stanął przede MNA Adrien, blokując JEGO CIO. Trzymał w ręku nóż, ktorým odciął Macke. Zaczął SIE Z NIM siłować. - Co mam zrobić Teraz? Muszę mu pomoc. - Myślałam. - Radiowóz ... - Znajdował SIĘ ode Mnie Jakieś Dwa metry, podeszłam zrobić niego cały Czas podpierając SIĘ o ścianę. Uklękłam i otworzyłam drzwi. Samochód byl Pusty. Zaczęłam przegrzebywać POLKE ZE strony pasażera, znalazłam pudełko naboi i pistolet. Naładowałam ja oddałam strzał. Broń wypadła mi z RĘKI, schowałam Twarz w dłonie i zaczęłam płakać. Usłyszałam Kroki idące w Moją strone. - Marinette, Wszystko dobrze? - To byl Adrien. Przykucnął Przy Mnie, odsłoniłam Swoje Mokre od łez policzki i przytuliłam iść. - Dziękuję. - Szepnęłam, po Czym odsunęłam SIĘ lekko. - Musimy Stad uciekać, O MIEJSCE JEST Zbyt widoczne. - My? - Tak, mój. Uważam, ZE najlepszym rozwiązaniem bedzie trzymać SIĘ Razem, Poza Tym Nie zostawię CIĘ tu samej. - Wstał i pomógł mi w Tym SAMYM. - Bede CIĘ opóźniać, Nie dam rady biec. - Spojrzał wtedy na Moją Noge. Starałam SIĘ Tego nie nie okazywać, ale ból byl okropny, rana strasznie piekła. - Chodź. Wezmę Cie na barana. - Byłam zdziwiona, JEGO propozycją, ale w końcu SIĘ zgodziłam. Dziwne bylo do ZE w Szkole Balam SIĘ nawet zrobić niego odezwać, A Teraz niesie Mnie, A ja jestem zrobić niego przytulona. Postanowiliśmy SIĘ oddalić od centrum Miasta, tam bylo Ich najwięcej. Instynkt Kazal mi zabrać ZE SOBA broń i naboje. Staraliśmy SIĘ Być ostrożni, unikaliśmy Światła. - Masz moze Pomysł, Gdzie możemy SIĘ ukryć? - Nie ... - Odparłam cicho. - Zobacz here. - Wskazałam na drzwi do jakiegoś mieszkania wagowo głębi ciemnej uliczki. Mieliśmy Szczęście, w środku wyglądało na opuszczone. Bylo niewielkie, działa Jedna mała lampka nocna. W zasadzie mieszkanie do składało SIE Z Łazienkach i sypialni Z jednym łóżkiem. Zablokowaliśmy drzwi i okno. - Znalazłem jakis bandaż. Trzeba opatrzyż ci Rane. - Powiedział Adrien. Usiadłam na łóżku i spróbowałam przemyć sobie MIEJSCE Gdzie miałam wbity kolec. Wyglądało niezbyt dobrze, cała rana byla Dookoła czarna, krew wypływała Nadal z Niej. Dotknęłam ja delikatnie Mokra Końcówka Końcówka ręcznika. Cicho syknęłam z Bolu, Adrien chyba nie słyszał i dobrze. Nie chciałam sprawiać mu kłopotu. Adrien Ona Chyba JEST Chyba ZE Stali, nidgy nie nie widziałem tak wytrzymałej osoby W skład. Kątem oka spojrzałem na Nia, zaciskała powieki z Bolu. Niby udawała, ZE JEST NIC JEJ Nie, ale w rzeczywistości byla strasznie poturbowana. Podeszłem zrobić Niej, KIEDY Już przemyła Rane pomogłem JEJ JA zabandażować. Siedzieliśmy na podłodze, podciągnęła Nogi zrobić, klatki piersiowej i patrzyła zamyślona w Dywan. Wyglądała na Smutná. - Wszystko dobrze? - Zapytałem. Popatrzyła na Mnie i przetarła Oczy w ktorých gromadziły SIĘ łzy - Ymm ... Tak ... - Nie brzmiała przekonująco. - Przecież Widze ... - Ehm ... Jeszcze zanim się WSZYSTKO SIĘ zaczęło, Balam SIĘ nawet kogoś lekko uderzyć ... A Dzisiaj, Nie moge sobie Tego wybaczyć ... Tak po prostu wzięłam pistolet i strzeliłam ... - Przymknęła Oczy I Znowu je przetarła. - Uratowałaś mi Życie. - Zabijając kogoś innego. - Schowała Twarz Między Nogi. - Przez celu Wszystko ... Nawet Nie zauważyłam Jak Bardzo SIĘ zmieniłam. Rozdział 2 Waleczne serce. Ehmm ... Az wstyd mi sie przyznać ... Przez moje roztargnienie (i głupotę) Carine Nie weźmie udziału w Konkursie na Postać :( Jak to Mówią LUDZIE ... Człowiek uczy na błędach SIĘ :) Zapraszam do czytania :) ---- Adrien Siedzielimy naprzeciwko Siebie, ona byla skulona, patrzyłem na NIA I myślałem. Panowała cisza. Marinette Dupain Cheng, Niby niepozorna dziewczyną, A jednak. Uratowała mi Życie. JEST delikatna, A zarazem taka twarda. Nagle podniosła Glowe i spojrzała na Mnie swoimi pięknymi fiołkowymi oczami. KIEDY SIĘ przyjrzałem im głębiej widziałem smutek przytłaczający Ostatki Radości. - CO moją Teraz zrobimy? - Zapytała cicho Z chrypką. - Mysle, ZE narazie bedziemy musieli tu zostać ... Przynajmniej AŻ Bedziesz SIĘ Lepiej czuła ... - Ale ja czuję SIĘ doskonale. - Poderwała SIĘ JA ZA do przejrzałem ja wzrokiem. - No moze nie nie doskonale, ale Całkiem nieźle. - Lekko podniosła Kąciki Ust, Znów powracała dawna Radosna Marinette. - Wiesz co? - Hy ...? - Czasami zastanawiam ... CO SIĘ KIEDY myślisz na Mnie patrzysz ... - Nie wiedziałem co mam powiedzieć, jakby zabrakło mi Języka. - Ja ... mysle, ZE Widze dziewczyne, Która ma waleczne serce zdolne uczynić Wszystko. Marinette Co mi odbiło Z Tym pytaniem? Speszy SIĘ, Nie powinnam iść o, aby pytać. Nie Teraz. JEST wojna, A ja zamiast Myślec o innych, zastanawiam SIĘ CO czuje Adrien. - Ja ... mysle, ZE Widze dziewczyne, Która ma waleczne serce zdolne uczynić Wszystko. - Odpowiedział mi po chwili. Byłam zszokowana. - Naprawde tak myślisz? Czy ... wymyśliłeś się na poczekaniu? - Naprawde. Masz Zbyt Nisa samoocenę o sobie, nawet nie nie dostrzegasz Tego, jaka niezwykła jestes. - Zarumieniłam SIĘ. Patrzyliśmy sobie w oczy, Nastała cisza, ale nie nie niezręczna. Mogłabym siedzieć tak godzinami, byłam w jednym Pokoju z miłością mojego Życia. Jednak, COS Nie dawało mi Spokoju ... KIEDY dziesięć potwór Mnie zaatakował, uratował Mnie ojciec Sabriny, Kazal uciekać. Poświęcił dla Mnie Życie. Moze ... mogłam wtedy tam wrócić, pomoc mu. Czułam SIĘ Winna. Ziewnęłam z przemęczenia, zauważył na Adrien i po chwili zawtórował mi. Zaśmialiśmy SIĘ. - Moze połóż SIĘ na łóżku, ja prześpię SIĘ here. - Co ?! Nie ma mowy. Bedziesz Nie spać na podłodze. Łóżko JEST wystarczająco Szerokie. - Ja CZY powiedziałam współpracy pomyślałam? Weźmie Mnie za jakas dziwaczkę. ALE SIĘ zgodził. Położyłam SIĘ od strony ŚCIANY na Tuz apartament obok. Byliśmy odwróceni plecami zrobić Siebie. Wciąż nie nie rozumiałam Jak to możliwe. Zanim nas zaatakowali unikałam Adriena, ponieważ Przy NIM SIĘ jąkałam I Zwykłe byłam wyśmiewana przez Chloe, A Teraz? Lèze Tuż apartament obok, chciałabym mu powiedzieć o moich uczuciach, ale boje sie. - Spisz? - Zapytałam szepcząc. Odwróciłam SIĘ I zobaczyłam leżacego z zamkniętymi powiekami Adriena. - Chciałabym ci powiedzieć, že od dawna jestem w Tobie zakochana. Boje SIĘ, aby Tobie wyznać. Teraz, dopiero KIEDY Spisz zebrałam w sobie tyle odwagi nA. Jutro I TAK NIE bedziesz pamiętać. Nastąpnego ráno Dnia. '' Powoli otwierałam oczy, ziewnęłam. - Adrien? - Zapytałam cicho, odwróciłam Glowe W JEGO stronę, ALE JEGO tam nie nie bylo. Szybko wstałam i zapukałam zrobić Łazienkach. Nadal brak odpowiedzi. W oczach zbierały mi sie łzy. Dopiero wtedy zauważyłam, ZE drzwi Nie SA Już zastawione. - Pewnie Mnie wczoraj usłyszał i uciekł. Nie chciał zrobić mi przykrości. - Myślałam na Głos. - Marinette, wszysko bedzie dobrze, na pewno zaraz wróci. - Powiedziała Tikki. Zaczęłam ubierać buty. - Co ty robisz? - Jeżeli nie nie uciekł, aby Moze po prostu wyszedł ... O jeśli coś go zatrzymało? Idę pójść poszukać. - Kolega z twoja noga? - Wytrzymam. Poza Tym JEST Już o Wiele Lepiej niz wczoraj. - Mysle, že by NIE najlepszy Pomysł. - Schowaj SIĘ Tikki. - Powiedziałam i wskazałam na kieszeń wewnątrz Mojej bluzy. Wstałam, na początku zakręciło mi sie w głowie. - Nic ci nie nie JEST? - Moja kwami byla zmartwiona. - Nie, poprostu za Szybko wstałam. - Nie byłam Pewna Tego co mowie, ale poszłam w kierunku drzwi. Nagle potknęłam SIĘ, Już miałam SIĘ przewrócić, ale ktos Mnie złapał. - Adrien? - Przytuliłam SIĘ zrobić niego, w oczach gromadziły mi sie łzy. - Nigdy więcej nie nie strasz Mnie tak. - Odkleiłam SIĘ od niego, przetarłam Oczy i uśmiechnęłam SIĘ lekko. Byłam Trochę zawstydzona, ZE przytuliłam SIĘ zrobić niego, piwo, aby byl taki nagły przypływ emocji. - Przepraszam, ZE CI Nie powiedziałem, ale spałaś i nie nie chciałem CIĘ budzić. Poszedłem po Jakieś jedzenie, zwłaszcza, že Jak narazie będziemu musieli tu zostać. - Nie musimy, Dzisiaj czuję SIĘ Już znacznie Lepiej. - Wlasnie przed chwila widziałem. - Lekko SIĘ zaśmiał. Zjedliśmy śniadanie, A pozniej poszłam wziąć Prysznic. Zimna woda płynęła po Mojej Twarzy. Cały Czas myślałam o wczorajszym dniu. Moi Rodzice ... Oni nie nie żyją. Już nie mam nikogo. Słone łzy mieszały SIĘ z Wodą. Tyle osob zginęło, czuję SIĘ bezsilna. Boje SIĘ O moich Przyjaciół, CZY Już Nigdy Ich Nie zobaczę? Zakręciłam wode, wytarłam SIĘ I ubrałam. Oczy miałam Jeszcze Trochę zaczerwienione. - Musimy odnaleźć resztę. - Powiedziałam wychodząc. - Wiesz Gdzie jest Twój tata? - Dzień PRZED Inwazja wyjechał w delegacji ... - Masz jakis Pomysł Gdzie Mogli ukryć SIĘ Inni? - Hmmm ... - Zamyślił SIĘ. - Właściwie do MAM Propozycje. Wiesz Gdzie jest Stare kino? - Przytaknęłam. - Jeżeli nie nie zostało zbombardowane to tam Moga Być. Wczoraj byla Premiera Dnia Niepodległości ... - Ironia losu. - Zażartowałam. - To na co czekamy? Idziemy? - Twoja noga? - Nie martw SIĘ MNA. Wyruszamy Jak zapadnie Zmrok, bedziemy wtedy mniej widoczni. - Niechętnie przytaknął. Rozdział 3 Powiedz, že by Tylko sen. '''Adrien' Powoli robiło SIĘ ciemno. - Wez iść. - Powiedziała Marinette podając mi pistolet. - Skąd ty ... - Zabrałam przejść ZE SOBA PO TYM JAK strzeliłam. - Unikała moje wzroku. - Idziemy? - Tak. - Dziwne, Jeszcze wczoraj toczyliśmy Szczere Rozmowy, A Teraz? Spowrotem SIĘ zamknęła. Wyszyliśmy powoli z domu. Zastanawiałem SIĘ, CZY Nie bezpieczniej byłoby zamienić SIĘ W Czarnego Kota, piwa wtedy Marinette dowiedziałaby sie kim jestem. CZY TERAZ Te WSZYSTKIE Tajemnice Maja Jeszcze jakis sens? Po co to ukrywać, Nic juz nie nie bedzie TAKIE SAMO. Jedna Rzecz wciąż Mnie zastanawia, CO SIĘ Stalo zanim spotkałem Marinette. Wyszliśmy na zewnątrz i ruszyliśmy W stronę kina, mieliśmy Jeszcze Jakieś Dwa Trzy kilometry Moze PRZED SOBA. - Adrien. - Szepnęła Marinette. - Weźmy je, bedzie Faster. - Wskazała na rowery. Przytaknąłem i zabrałem wschodzie Biuletyn analityczny Transportu. Nagle rozległy ZA NAMI SIĘ Strzały. - Szybko! - Krzyknąłem. Skręciliśmy w Prawo, zeby Ich zgubić. Chyba nie zrobić Końca nas widzieli, strzelali na ślepo. Trafili w okno przed Nami, kawałki Szkła atakowały Nasze Twarze. Czułem Jak po czole spływa mi Ciepła ciecz. - Nic ci nie nie JEST? - Marinette odwróciła SIĘ, zeby Mnie zobaczeć. - Nie, skręć w lewo. - Jechałem z tylu, ale jednak to ja kierowałem. Kolejny strzał byl wycelowany w oponę roweru Dziewczyny, byla rozpędzona, A droga byla kamienista. Straciła sterowność i obróciło JA, wylądowała na jakijś skałach Tuż pod rowerem. Zatrzymałem SIĘ JEJ I pomogłem wstać. Zaczeliśmy BIEC. - Jest ich TYLKO dwoch, wyjmij pistolet. - Powiedziała zdyszana. Schowaliśmy SIĘ za pomnikiem. Lekko wychyliłem Glowe, Byli Już Blisko. - Celuj w klatkę piersiowa, aby czuły punkt jest ich. - Strzeliłem Do Jednego, jednak zasłonił SIĘ SWOJĄ Bronia. Zaczęła SIĘ wymiana strałów, zróbmy Mnie ja zrobić niego. Nawet Nie zauważyłem KIEDY Marimette SIĘ ode Mnie oddaliła. Udało SIĘ, zabiłem iść. Marinette Wyjęłam wystający pręt z Ziemi, mial zaostrzoną końcówkę. Kosmitów bylo dwoch, Jeden Już nie żyje. Zauważyłam kątem oka wystającą ZZA budynku BROS. - Uważaj! - Krzyknęłam zrobić Adriena. Pobiegłam zrobić niego i odepchnęłam. Cofneliśmy SIĘ, blondyn przeszukiwał kieszeń oo Nadzieja ZE pozostały Jakieś naboje. W Tym Czasie zaczęłam biec w kierunku obcego. Unikałam JEGO strzałów jakbym byla biedronka, tyle ZE bez maski. Uderzyłam przejść przętem, na wspólnie dziesięć wagowo reakcji Mnie odepchnął. Przejechałam na plecach Jakieś Trzy metry, zbliżył SIĘ zrobić Mnie i mial Już oddać strzał prosto w Moją Twarz, KIEDY Nagle nastawiłam pręt. Wyciągnęłam zrobić przodu i rzuciłam jakby byla by jakas Włócznia. Ubadł na Mnie, lekko SIĘ odsunęłam, wylądował na moich nogach. Wysunęłam SIĘ spod niego i Znowu zaczęłam Swój maraton. Na Szczęście obyło SIĘ bez zbędnych atrakcji i nie nie spotkaliśmy Już zadných najeźdzców. Dotarliśmy, cicho otworzyliśmy drzwi. Adrien trzymał pistolet w dloni z dwiema załadowanymi kulami. Znalazł je, podczas gdy ja siłowałam SIĘ z kosmitą. Byli tam, Chloe, Sabrina, Alix, Kim, Max, Lila, Nataniela í niono. W oczach zgromadziły mi sie łzy Szczęścia, ktore chwile pozniej zamieniły SIĘ W niepokój. Adrien przytulił SIĘ zrobić Przyjaciela, A ja Nadal stałam Jakieś Dwa metry od wejścia. - Nino, Gdzie jest Alya? - Zapytałam drącym ZE strachu głosem. - Ona nie ... - Nogi SIĘ pode mna ugięły, myślałam, ZE zaraz zemdleję. Poczułam Jak ktos trzyma Mnie za reke, aby byl Adrien. Uścisnęłam JA Mocno i zacisnęłam powieki. - Powiedz, že by Tylko sen. Zły koszmar ... ZE wszyscy żyją ... ZE Nie zostałam sama ... Obudź Mnie! - Nie mogłam wytrzymać, moje emocje MNA zawładnęły. Wyrwałam SIĘ z uścisku blondyna, zabrałam pistolet i wybiegłam. Nie wiem co chciałam zrobić, zemścić SIĘ? Chciałam zeby zapłacili ... Wtedy SIĘ zmieniłam, Nie byłam Już TA SAMA niezdarną, bojącą SIĘ Wszystkiego Marinette. - Co ty robisz? - Zapytała Tikki. - Zabrali mi Wszystko ... Nie mam Już nikogo, TYLKO Ciebie. - Marinette, Nie rob nic głupiego ... Aby Bardzo Niebezpieczne. Przemień SIĘ. - Nie Tikki, Nie bede SIĘ chować za maska. - Wyszłam na Najwyższy w okolicy Budynka, stanęłam na krawędzi. W dloni wciąż miałam pistolet, macałam przejść opuszkami palców. Z całej sily rzuciłam nim w dół, spadał wraz z moimi łzami. Dotknęłam swoich uszu, sprawdzałam CZY kolczyki Nadal tam SA. - Jesteś tu Tikki? - Zaniepokoiła Mnie głucha cisza. - Jestem. Wiem, Ze czujesz samotna i opuszczona SIĘ. - Przytuliła SIĘ zrobić Mojej Twarzy ocierając łzy spływające Przy Tym z moich oczu. - Nie jestes sama ... Masz Mnie, Adriena, Nino I WSZYSTKICH i innych którzy CIĘ kochają tak Mocno Jak Alya. - Siedziałam na krawędzi patrząc TEPO w ulice pode mna. Myślałam nawet CZY MOGE skoczyć. Nie ma nikogo kto by za mna tęsknił, CZY zauważył moje zniknięcie. CZY mam dla kogo żyć Jeszcze? - Tikki kropkuj. - Powiedziałam smutnym głosem. Zeskoczyłam z bydynku IW ostatniej chwili zaczepiłam jojo i latarnie. Szukałam ICH Głównej Bazy, MIEJSCA W ktorým zbajduje SIĘ Ich Dowódca. Zobaczyłam jednak coś interesującego. Jakieś drzwi zamykały SIĘ powoli. - Aby Raczej Nie SA kosmici. - Powiedziałam w myślach zrobić Tikki. - Idź sprawdz, TYLKO ostrożnie. Wskoczyłam na dach Tego budynku, zaczepiłam jojo i powoli zniżałam SIĘ. - Juleka. - Powiedziałam gdy zobaczyłam ja przez okno. Weszłam zrobić Śródka. Wydawała SIĘ SIĘ początkowo przestraszona, A Szczęśliwa pozniej. - Biedronka. - Przytuliła Mnie. - Co ty tu robisz? - Ukrywam SIĘ. - Sama? Szukałaś moze innych? - Nie, nie byłam w powyżej tygodnia. Moja Przyjaciółka, róża, Też tu byla, ale ONI JA zabili. - Stałam Jak wyryta. - Wiem doskonale co czujesz. - Łzy nagromadziły mi sie Do oczu. Rozdział 4 Trzymaj SIĘ Mocno! Już Rozdział Czwarty, Nie moge w, aby uwierzyć JAK Czasu Szybko mija. Edytowałam Rozdział 3, jeśli chodzi o osoby W przebtwahące w kinie do dodoałam LIle í Nathaniela, zapomniałam o Nich wcześniej. Narazie o Milene i Ivanie ani widu ani słychu :) ---- Marinette Zabrałam Julekę nd nd plecy i wzbiłam sie w górę Za Pomocą jojo. Coś mi w NIM NIE grało, początkowo noe mogłam wogóle przejść rozwinąć. Byłyśmy Już Blisko kina, została Jedna przenicznica, KIEDY chciałam po Raz Kolejny zarzucić jojem i zahaczyć o komin budynku apartament obok Nie mogłam. Linka urwała SIĘ I zaczęłyśmy spadać. - Trzymaj SIĘ Mocno! - Próbowałam chwycić SIĘ rynny, ale nie nie dalam rady. Otarłam łokcie i nadgarstki. Najbardziej chciałam przewlekłych Julekę, chciałam chwycić, cokolwiek, co mogłoby zatrzymać NAS PRZED zderzeniem z asfaltem. Udało SIĘ, złapałam za parapet, co spowodowało, ZE uderzyłam w ścianę. Syknęłam z Bolu. - Nic ci nie nie JEST? - Zapytałam zmęczona lekko dysząc. - Nie ... - Powiedziała cicho. Byla przestraszona. Wybiłam szybę i resztkami Sił wdrapałam SIĘ zrobić Śródka. Resztę Drogi pokonałam na piechotę, lekko kulałam na Noge. Chyba nadwerężyłam JA. Adrien Nie miałem pojęcia, ZE JEJ Rodzice zgineli, Jeszcze Teraz Alya ... Żeby Dla Niej ogromny CIO. Wbiegłem zaraz po Niej, ALE JA PO jakimś zgubiłem Czasie. Szedłem własnie apartament obok dziesięciopiętrowego budynku, KIEDY Nagle apartament obok Mnie spadł pistolet. Aby byl dziesięć Sam ktorým strzelałem zrobić kosmity. - Marinette? - Zapytałem Sam Siebie patrząc w górę. Szybko pobiegłem schodami na sam Szczyt, ALE JEJ Już tam nie nie bylo. W Mojej głowie kłębiły SIĘ przerażające Myśli. Popełniła samobójstwo? Zeskoczyła? Nie jestem w powyżej tygodnia opowiedzieć Tego ko wtedy czułem. Nienawiść zrobić samego Siebie? Mogłem JA powstrzymać. Smutek? Żal, strach, bezsilność ... Tak SZYBKO JAK weszłem, Tak zeszłem. Zbiegłem właściwie. Dziwne, Nie bylo tam JEJ Ciała. Aby Skoro NIE zeskoczyła, do współpracy SIĘ Stalo? Jak to możliwe, ZE NIE mineliśmy SIE po, Drodze? Nerwowo Dalej szukałem Dziewczyny, Nagle zobaczyłem cień dwoch Osób. Aby byla Juleka í Biedronka. Ucieszyłem SIE, ZE żyją. - Biedronka? - Zapytałem. - Adrien? Co ty tu robisz? Aby Niebezpieczne ... - Szukam przyjaciółki, wybiegła i zniknęła bez śladu ... - Czułem Winny SIĘ JEJ zniknięcia. - Kto? - Wtrąciła Juleka. - Marinette ... - Wez Julekę zrobić Starego Kina, BO TAM SIE ukrywacie, prawda? JA poszukam Tej Dziewczyny. Znajdę ja, zaufaj mi. - Przytaknąłem ja powiedziałem; - Dziękuję. - Wróciłem do kina, oteorzyłem DRZWI I weszliśmy. Nino wstał i zapytał: - Znalazłeś JA? - Nie ... Zniknęła bez śladu ... Ale spotkałem Biedronkę i Julekę. Bohaterka poszła JEJ szukać, a mi kazała wrócić TU. - I dobrze ... TAK NIE potrzeba Nam tu takiej żałosnej łamagi Jak Marinette. - Bąknęła Lila. - Odezwała SIĘ. Ty chyba nie Masz uczuc! Nie rozumiesz? Zginęła Alya, w zasadzie TYLKO ONA SIE oo Nia spotykała. My się praktycznie dla Niej OBCY LUDZIE. - Powiedziała Chloe. Jak to ?! Ona Broni Marinette? Przecież się ona ZAWSZE uprzykrzała JEJ Życie. Marinette Schowałam SIĘ W ciemnej uliczce i przemieniłam. Byłam cała poobijana, rozcięte czoło, siniaki na Wszystkich częściach Ciała, otarcia dochodzące AŻ zrobić Krwi na nadgarstakch, łokciach i kolanach, i Jeszcze ta noga. Kolejny Raz Mocno w Nia uderzyłam. Ale nie nie ból Mnie martwił. - Tikki, CO SIĘ Stalo? Myślałam, ZE JEST jojo Biedronki niezniszczalne. - Bo jest ... Przynajmniej zrobić Tego Czasu tak myślałam. Coś złego Musi dziać SIĘ z twoim zdrowiem. Wpływa na Moce do Biedronki. Jedno JEST pewne, musisz odpoczywać ... - Myślisz, Ze powinnam wrócić do kina? - Tak, Nie mozesz Być sama, Poza Tym wszyscy SIĘ o Ciebie martwią. - Wszyscy? Raczej TYLKO Adrien, pewnie z litości ... - Cicho powiedziałam. Byłam Smutna, ale Też rządna zemsty. Nie bede długo dłużna najeźdzą, popamiętają Mnie. * Otworzyłam lekko drzwi i przez szparę prześlizgnęłam SIĘ Między nimi futryną. - Marinette! - Przybiegą zrobić Mnie Adrien i przytulił Mnie. - Nic ci nie nie JEST, tak SIĘ martwiłem. - Szepnął. Po chwili odkleił SIĘ ode Mnie. Byłam tak zmęczona, Ze Nie potrafiłam nic powiedzieć, uśmiechnęłam SIĘ leciutko zrobić blondyna i oparłam o ścianę. Osunęła sie na podłogę i przycisnęłam powieki PO Tym Jak odczułam okropny bol. - Marinette. Aureola? Marinette. - Słyszałam rozmazane Ciche Głosy. Adrien - Marinette! Aureola? Obudź SIĘ. - Przyłożyłem dłoń zrobić JEJ czoła. - Żartem rozpalona. - Powiedziałem, po Czym wzięłem ja na rece i zaniosłem zrobić jakiegoś Pokoju, w ktorým byla sofie. Delikatnie położyłem ja na Niej. Za MNA Szła Chloe z mokrym ręcznikiem. Przyłożyła iść zrobić czoła Marinette. Czuwałem Przy Niej Prawie cala noc. Koło czwartej nad ranem, przyszła zrobić Mnie Chloe. - Idź SIĘ połóż i prześpij ja z Nia posiedzę. - Nie chciałem SIĘ zgodzić, ale w końcu Koniec Blondynka wygoniła Mnie oo pomieszczenia. Weszłem na sprzedaż, Gdzie ma fotelach Spała Reszta. Chloe - Marinette, przepraszam CIĘ ZA Wszystko co ci zrobiłam. Nie byla powinnam. - Po moim policzku spłynęła samotna łza. Rozdział 5 Nie oi pytałem. Przepraszam! Ze Nie bylo nexta, ALE Już JEST ���������� Marinette Obudziłam sie ráno na jakieję kanapie. Byłam Brudna i poobijana. Powoli otworzyłam Oczach. - Tikki? Jesteś tu? - Zapytałam. - Spokojnie jestem. - Odpowiedziała mi kwami. Ulżyło mi. Leżałam na jakiejś kanapie, w Pokoju bylo pusto. Powoli wstałam i ruszyłam W stronę drzwi. - Co właściwie SIĘ Stalo? - Wczoraj KIEDY tu wróciłaś, zemdlałaś. Mam Nadzieje, Ze się TYLKO z przemęczenia ... - Przerwała. - Bo jeśli nie, to coś złego SIĘ Dzieje. Wczoraj do jojo ... by moze Mieć ZWIĄZEK Z twoim zdrowiem. - Co masz na Myśli? - Sama nie wiem ... moze na razie ograniczmy Przemiany w Biedronkę. - Przytaknęłam i otworzyłam drzwi. Weszłam zrobić holu siedzieli TAM Prawie wszyscy oprócz Alix, Maxa i Sabriny. - Marinette, wreszcie SIĘ obudziłaś. - Przywitał Mnie uśmiechem Adrien, Nie odwzajemniłam jednak Tego gestu. Moja Twarz nie nie wyrażała zadných uczuc. - Gdzie Reszta? - Zapytałam. - Poszli PO jakies zapasy. - Powiedział Kim. Usiadłam apartament obok Nich. - Ale sami? - Tak, ustaliliśmy, ZE BEDA chodzić Grupy w ktorých chociaż Jedna osoba miała styczność z tymi kreaturami. - Rzekł Nataniel, po Czym Dodał. - Maja wrócić za godzine ... W Tym przypadku Już za Pol. Czekaliśmy na resztę sali kinowej w, Dużo rozmawialiśmy. Aby Znaczy oni rozmawiali, ja siedziałam Z tylu ja milczałam. Nie mogłam przeboleć Tego CO SIĘ Stalo. Moze Gdybym została wtedy w domu, zginęłabym z rodzicami. Nie musiałabym SIĘ Już borykać z tymi myślami. Im mniej wiesz Tym Lepiej Spisz. Nagle podeszła zrobić Mnie Chloe. - Hej. - Powiedziała cicho. - Jeżeli chcesz mi coś powiedzieć, upokorzyć, dogryźć się śmiało Nie krępuj o się. Przeżyłam Już gorsze Rzeczy. - Ale ja ... - Idź Już. - Nie mam pojęcia co chciała wtedy powiedzieć. Miałam Wszystkiego dosyć, wcześniej się przez NIA Prawie wszyscy SIĘ ode Mnie odwrócili. Mogłam liczyć TYLKO na Alye ja Czasem na Adriena zrobić którego praktycznie SIĘ Nie odzywałam. Nino starał SIĘ ZE Mnie Nie obrażać wzgledu NA Alye. Ale ja widziałam co o mnie Myśli. Poszłam SIĘ przejść, chodziłam po całym budynku, zwiedzałam MIEJSCA Które Zwykłe SA niedostępne dla Widza. Weszłam zrobić Komory w ktorej byl WYŚWIETLACZ. Usiadłam i przejechałam Palcem po zakurzonej taśmie. Nagle wszedł Adrien. - Moge? - Kiwnęłam lekko głowa. Przysiadł SIĘ zrobić Mnie. - Jak SIĘ czujesz? - Dobrze, Jeszcze głowa Trochę mnie boli ... Ale JEST OK. - Nie pytałem o celu. - Spojrzał mi w Oczach. Nie mogłam uciec od JEGO wzroku. Moje Oczy wyrażały Smutek. - Nie moge w celu Wszystko uwierzyć ... - Schyliłam Glowe. - W jednej chwili miałam rodzinę, przyjaciółkę ... O Teraz? - Łzy napłynęły mi zrobić oczu. - Masz Jeszcze Mnie i resztę ... - Podniósł MOJ podbródek. - Resztę? Jaką resztę. Teraz JEST inaczej, ale wszyscy pamiętają co bylo Kiedyś ... Traktowali Mnie jak ... - Przerwałam mu ja odwróciłam Glowe w przeciwną strone od niego. Chciałam wstać i odejść, ale zatrzymał Mnie. Przytulił zrobić Siebie. Zamknęłam Oczy zatrzymując łzy. W JEGO ramionach czułam SIĘ spokojnie, mogłam w myślach wyrazić Randki smutki. Wtuliłam SIĘ w niego. - Ja Tego TAK NIE zostawię. Pomszczę Wszystkich ktorých mil Zabrano, nawet jeśli zapłacę za się najwyższą cene. - Mój ton mówienia byl zdecydowany, patrzyłam na niego pewnie. - Nie bedziesz sama. - Uśmiechnął SIĘ zrobić Mnie i złapał Mnie za dłoń. Odwajemniłam gest. Adrien Nawet Nie zauważyłem KIEDY SIĘ Marinette Stała taka ważna w moim życiu. Nigdy, Nigdy nie nie bedzie Już sama, Nie pozwolę. Chwile pozniej Jeszcze siedzieliśmy w Ciszy, po Czym dołączyliśmy zrobić reszty. KIEDY Alix, Max i Sabrina Już wrócili zjedliśmy kolację. - Kto jutro Idzie po zapasy? - Zapytał Max. - Ja. - Odezwała SIĘ Marinette, popatrzyliśmy na Nia. - Czuję SIĘ Już Lepiej, Poza Tym Sami powiedzieliście, ZE Musi Być Jedna osoba Która miała Już styczność z kosmitami. Kto Idzie ZE MNA? - Uśmiechnęła SIĘ. - Ja moge. - Chciałem SIĘ zgłosić, ale uprzedziła Mnie Chloe. Zarówno ja, JAK I Marinette byliśmy zdziwieni. - Moze Też ja? - Zaproponowałem. - Nie trzeba, pójdziesz następnym Razem. Opowiadałeś Nam Jak Marinette pokonała Tego obcego, mysle, ZE dadzą sobie radę. - Odezwał SIĘ Kim. Wiedziałem jaka sytuacja byla Między dziewczynami, dlatego nie nie byłem pewien CZY taki podział bedzie dobry. Marinette Następnego Dnia Wstałyśmy o siódmej ráno, odświeżyłyśmy SIĘ I zabrałyśmy plecaki. - Za Dwie Godziny powinnyśmy wrócić. - Powiedziałam zrobić reszty. - Dwie? - Zapytała Juleka. - Tak, muszę Jeszcze coś sprawdzić. - Tymi słowami pożegnałam SIĘ oo Reszta ja ruszyłam W stronę najbliższego supermarkecie. Biegłyśmy i wspólnie Parę METRÓW chowałyśmy SIĘ za pagórkami z gruzów Budynków. Nagle rozległo SIĘ ciche syknięcie Chloe. Obejżałam SIĘ zrobić tylu í zobaczyłam blondynkę masującą Kolano, najprawdopodobniej SIĘ uderzyła. Wywróciłam oczami i ruszyłam Dalej. Wlasnie mijałyśmy pozostałości z mojego domu, w Mojej głowie ukazał SIĘ obraz radosnych Rodziców podających Jeszcze Ciepłe croasainty zadowolonym klientom. Ja spóźniona zrobić Szkoły wybiegałam całując Ich wagowo policzek na dowidzenia. Cieszyłam SIĘ ZE Spotkania z Alya i Adrienem, Moją miłością. Chciałabym, zeby Kiedyś Wszystko wróciłoby zrobić Normy. Zacisnęłam powieki i ruszyłam Dalej. Nawet Nie sprawdzałam CZY ZA MNA biegnie Chloe, CZY została w Tyle. Dopiero KIEDY byłam PRZED wejściem odwróciłam SIĘ zrobić tylu. - Szybko! Schowajmy SIĘ. - Krzyczała półcicho biegnąca blondynka. Schowałyśmy SIĘ za murkiem. Uważnie obserwowałam Ich Ruchy. Bylo Ich Trzech, karzdy mial wag rękach, CZY W łapach coś podobnego zrobić strzelby. Szli w kierunku Ratusza, moze tam Maja główną Wyslij siedzibe, trzeba by sprawdzić. KIEDY znikneli nam z oczu weszłyśmy do Sklepu. - Ja pójdę po chleb i wode. - Powiedziałam i ruszyłam robić danych działów. Zabrałam kilka bochenków i Osiem Butelek Wody, włożyłam je zrobić torby ktora wsześniej wpakowałam Do plecaka. Zgarnęłam Też kilkanaście Konserw i zupek chińskich, po Czym dołączyłam zrobić Chloe. - Co masz? - Zapytałam. - Masło, ryż i makaron, herbatniki, jajka ... - Makaron? Jak przejść ugotujesz? - Przerwałam JEJ pytaniem. - Zabrałam Też mały garnek i Zelki, Nie mogłam SIĘ oprzeć. - Uśmiechnęła SIĘ wskazując na plecak. - To moze juz chodźmy, teoretycznie Mamy wrócić za czterdzieści Pięć minut. - Popatrzyła na ZEGAREK. Kiwnęłam głowa na tak, po Czym skierowałam SIĘ zrobić tylnego wyjścia. - Ty juz Wracaj, A ja idę Jeszcze coś sprawdzić. - Powiedziałam. - Nie, IDE Z Toba. Schowałyśmy zakupy, jeśli tak mozna by nazwać, zeby NAS NIE spowalniały i ruszyłyśmy W stronę Ratusza. Wspięłyśmy sie na dach pobliskiego budynku i obserwowałyśmy CO Dzieje SIĘ w pobliżu. Rzeczywiście, przybysze ustanowili sobie na Miejscu na SWOJĄ główną Wyslij Baze. Stalo tam Mnóstwo Statków przypominających jednoosobowe samoloty wojskowe. Nie mówiąc Już o licznej Straży. - Chodźmy Już do Niebezpieczne. - Szepnęła blondynka leżaca Trochę z tylu. - Jeszcze chwile. - Westchnęłam. Nagle coś zaczęło dziać SIĘ, zapanował chaos. Obcy wsiadli zrobić Statków i wzlecieli w kierunku wschodu. - To nasza Szansa zęby SIĘ zbliżyć ... - Szepnęłam wstając. - Zwariowałaś ?! - Moze Trochę. - Biegła W stronę ogromnego budynku. Byłam Już Jakieś Dziesięć METRÓW od wejścia ukryta za ścianą jakiegoś sklepu, KIEDY Nagle Trzech strażników zaczęło SIĘ domnie zbliżać. Cofnęłam SIĘ, rozległ SIĘ Krzyk w innym języku, mysle, ZE mogło by znaczyć: "Ktos tam JEST Do Broni!". Teraz Mogli Mnie w całej okazałości zobaczeć. Jedem sięgnął po broń i już mial strzelić, KIEDY Nagle Duży kamień uderzył wagowo niego, przez współpracę lufę skierował wagowo Bogi swojego współptacownika. Upadł, A ZA NIM ujrzałam Chloe. Sięgnęłam po jakis wystający metalowy kałwałek balustrady i zaczęłam walczyć z jednym z Nich. Zabiłam iść. Usłyszałam krzyk blondynki, odwróciłam i zobaczyłam SIĘ Jak inny kosmita zaciska Swoje macki na szyi Chloe i celuje się Mnie Bronia. Cudem Strzały omijała JEGO. Drasnął Mnie w reke. W końcu chyciłam nóż Który miałam w kieszeni i przeciełam Macke. Niebieskooka upadła i zaczęła łapczywie oddychać. Zaczęłam SIĘ siłować z Kreatura z kosmosu, przywalił Mnie Swoim ciałem. JEGO Twarz byla tak Blisko rozszerzył paszczę i ujrzałam gruby szereg ostrych Jak brzytwa zębów. Reka próbowałam sięgnąć po wcześniej wytrącony z RĘKI nóż, udało SIĘ. Wbiłam iść w tym samym serce, przynajmniej wagowo Miejscu Gdzie przeciętny czlowiek MA SERCE. Upadł przygniatając Mnie Swoim ciałem. Byl Bardzo ciężki, Chloe pomogła mi wstać, zgarnęłam broń ktora zrobić Mnie strzelano í pobiegłyśmy W stronę plecaków. - Dziękuję. - Powiedziałam, KIEDY Już mogłyśmy spokojnie wracać do kina. - Ty mi dziękujesz? Przecież gdyby nie nie Ty, to coś udusiłoby MNIE I zabiło. Uratowałaś mi Życie. Ja cie ... Przepraszam i przykro mi. - Byłam naprawde zdziwiona, ZE usłyszałam TAKIE Słowa od Chloe. Tej samej Dziewczyny Która za Czasów Szkoły gardziła MNA i cały Czas upokarzała. - Czemu? Skąd ta Nagla ZMIANA? Nie rozumiem ... ZAWSZE w Ty stałaś na pierwszym miejscu budowy, zeby położyć mi Noge. - Rozumiem CIĘ ... Przynajmniej od niedawna zrozumiałam ... Twoi Rodzice zgineli. Mój ojciec w dniu inwazji zasłonił własnym ciałem Mnie PRZED strzałem i Kazal uciekać ... - Miała łzy w oczach. - Ja ... Nie wiedziałam. - Nikt mi nie nie wie ... prosze Niech tak zostanie. - Przytaknęłam. ---- Tak, Werolupo Chloe dobra, tam dam dam. Z przykrością oznajmiam Iż Jade zrobić Cioci na Tydzień I przez dziesięć Czas Mnie nie nie bedzie :( Jutro wieczorem (czyli w Nocy) jeżeli SIĘ wyrobię wstawię nexta. Dziękuję za cierpliwość co zrobić Mnie ������ Rozdział 6 Nie damy sobie w kasze dmuchać. JEST JUZ PO Północy ALE Ci ... Następny wyszedł mi Trochę nudny i któtki, ale mysle, ZE zdążę Jeszcze Dzisiaj coś napisać: * Adrien - Gdzie One SA? - Myślałem na Głos chodząc w kółko po Pokoju. - To Nie bylo Dobre rozwiązanie puszczaą Chloe i Marinette RAZEM ... - Co masz na Myśli? - Zapytała Lila. - Składnik bylo wag Szkole? Nie pamiętasz? Bądźmy szczerzy do Chloe WSZYSTKICH nakręcała ... - Raczej SIĘ Nie pozabijają, dramatyzujesz. - Zażartował Max, przeszyłem przejść morderczym wzrokiem. Marinette - Obie zostałyśmy same ... - Stwierdziła Chloe. - Jak to? Masz Jeszcze Sabrine, Czyż nie? - Ech ... Sabrina ... Przyjaźniłyśmy SIĘ, przynajmniej tak myślałam, ALE JEJ chodziło o celu, co Wszystkim ... Władzę. Prawdziwych Przyjaciół poznaje SIĘ w biedzie, co? Odkąd znalazłam MIEJSCE Gdzie wszyscy SIĘ ukrywają Sabrina słowem SIĘ Nie odezwała ... Teraz Już Nie liczyło SIĘ CZY jestem bogata. - Przykro mi. - Stwierdziłam szczerze. Na prawdę, w pewnym momencie zrozumiałam Wszystko. Tak na prawdę Chloe przez dziesięć Czas czuła samotna i opuszczona SIĘ. Na każdym Razem KIEDY powiedziała zrobić Mnie coś wrednego Nie chciała Tego. Moze pomyślała, že w dziesięciu sposób Zyska wag oczach reszty. Nie wiem co wtedy myślała, ale Jedno Kest pewne w głębi Duszy cierpiała. Nagle coś SIĘ Stalo, moja zabandażowana łydka Znowu Dala SIĘ mamy Znaki. Czułam jakby rana SIĘ paliła, wyżerała Wszystko Do Śródka. Upadłam. - Nic ci nie nie JEST? - Spytała przerażona blondynka rzucając bagaż na Ziemie i podbiegając zrobić Mnie. Nie byłam w powyżej tygodnia wytrzymać Bolu, Nie mogłam NIC powiedzieć. Wskazałam na Noge i zacisnęłam powieki powstrzymując łzy cierpienia. Myślałam, ZE zaraz skonam, Bol byl nie nie zrobić ziesienia. Chloe sciągnęła Szybko bandaż by zobaczyc CO DZIEJE SIĘ oo Moją Noga. - O Mój Boże. - Tylko tyle byla w powyżej tygodnia powiedzieć. Spojrzałam na łydke pełna przerażenia. Okrągła rana po strzale Z której Znów wypływała krew, A Wokół Niej okropne czarne linie wyglądające niczym żyły, jednak bardziej straszne. Sięgały jeden od kostki zrobić polowy UDA. Nie czułam Tej Nogi. Niebieskooka Szybko zareagowała ściągając sweterek i Mocno zawiązując przejść na centrum Bolu, stary bandaż Nie nadawał SIĘ Już zrobić użytku, byl cały przesiąknięty krwią, pyłem, kurzem i Dziwną Czarną Mazia. Blondynka pomogła mi wstać, założyła plecak i zabrała mi torbę, ja niosła Drugi plecak i na ramieniu miałam broń kosmity. Chloe pomogła mi ISC, dotarłyśmy do kina z duzym opóźnieniem. Ból troszke zelżał, otworzyłyśmy drzwi, blondynka chciała odrazu zawołać pomoc, jednak JEJ przerwałam i pokazałam na migi l, ZE Wszystko Już w porządku I Nie Chce Ich martwić. - Już Jestesmy. - Uśmiechnęłam SIĘ. - Czemu tak długo był nie nie bylo i wspólnie SIĘ Stalo oo twoja noga? - Adrien najwyraźniej zauważył sweter Chloe na Mojej ranie. - Do? Nic. Musiałam przetrzeć Gdzieś Rane i krew zaczęła Znów cieknąć. Spokojnie, nic mi nie nie JEST. - Nadal wyglądał na zdenerwowanego, lecz Trochę przejść uspokoiłam. Podszedł zrobić Mnie i zabrał mi plecak, kątem oka widziałam Jak Lila próbuje Mnie zabić wzrokiem, byla rozwcieczona. - Skąd się MASZ? - Kim zaciekawię SIĘ Przedmiotem zawieszonym na moim ramieniu. - Do? Mówiłam, musiałam coś sprawdzić, po Drodze napotkał nas mały incydent ... Chloe Ładnie załatwiła Jednego z Tych Kreatur rzucając kamieniem w Ich karabin i przekierowując lufę W stronę Ich sprzymierzeńca. - Potem Drugi zaczął Mnie dusić i wtedy pojawiła SIĘ Marinette. Przecieła nożem macki i walczyła z NIM za Pomocą kawałka balustrady. Kolejny rzucił SIĘ na Nia, byłam Zbyt oszołomiona przez JEJ POMOC, JEGO KLY gwałtownie zbliżały sie zrobić JEJ Twarzy, KIEDY Nagle Marinette chyciła nóż leżący apartament obok í przebiła serce przybysza oo kosmosu. - Opowiadałyśmy z pewnego rodzaju radością i zachwytem. W głębi Duszy byłyśmy dumne z Tego, ZE pokazałyśmy im, Ze Nie poddamy SIĘ tak łatwo i nie nie damy sobie w kaszę dmuchać. - Zaraz, ile Ich tam bylo? - Trzech. - Odpowiedziałyśmy chórem. G- Pfff ... Też mi coś. - Powiedziała cicho oburzona Lila. - Jutro zgłaszam SIĘ na ochotnika, pójdę Z Adrienem. - Szeroko SIĘ uśmiechnęła. Aby bylo Jasne, ZE chciała mi dopiec, wiedziała, že czuję coś zrobić Adriena. Udałam, ZE JEJ Słowa Nie robią na Mnie Wrażenia, jednak w środku byłam pełna Gniewu i smutku. - Wracając zrobić Tego czegoś, zabrałam się do OD Jednego Z Nich. Mysle, ZE przyda nam SIĘ broń. * Wieczorem poszłam zrobić Łazienki SIĘ odświeżyć. KIEDY spojrzałam w lustro zobaczyłam, ZE JEST moja Twarz cała Brudna i poplamiona krwią. - Co? Przeraził CIĘ Widok swojej własnej Twarzy? - Parsknęła Lila. - Nie, po prostu zobaczyłam Prawdziwa Siebie, moze Brudna i zaplamioną krwią, gotową ALE nie Walki za Życie Przyjaciół. KIEDY tak patrzę na Ciebie Z czyściutką i gładziutką Twarzą, moze Trochę ci zazdroszczę urody, ale wiem ZE w głębi Duszy hdyby SIĘ coś działo, bałabyś SIĘ cokolwiek zrobić, byle SIĘ TYLKO Nie pobrudzić. - Moze wyjaśnić ci Jak działa mydło? - Moze pokazać ci Gdzie Sa drzwi? Fuknęła rozzłoszczona, zamknęłam drzwi na Klucz i sciągnęłam spodnie by zobaczyc, co Dzieje SIĘ oo Moją Noga. Posiniaczona i poobijana, ciemnym piwem Nadal wagowo całości. Czarne rysy Które Były pod warstwą Skory Nie ustępowały, wręcz ciemniały i stawały SIĘ Coraz bardziej widoczne. Przemyłam Rane i owinęłam bandażem. Nagle ktos zapukał. - To ja, Chloe. - Szepnęła za Drzwiami. - Przyniosłam ci Czyste Ubrania, powinny Być Dobre. - Sa tam Długie spodnie? - Tak. - Otworzyłam lekko drzwi i przez szparę przejęłam od blondynki świeże ciuchy. Byl tam czerwony T-shirt i spodnie sięgające mi zrobić Kostek. Podwinęłam Końcówki, od dolu widziałam kawałki czarnych kresek, Nie udało mi sie całkowicie Ich ukryć. Przebrałam SIĘ i zawołałam Tikki. - Tikki? - Nikt SIĘ Nie odezwał. - Tikki. - Dalej cisza. - Tikki Gdzie jestes? Czarna Lista Witaj Mój ludu: D moge było tak nazywać? Tak mi sie nudziło i stworzyłam TAKA Moją Czarną Liste. Oczywiscie wieczorem pokawi SIĘ świeżutki rozdzialik. Tymczasem ... Moja czarna lista, czyli inaczej Zbiór Osób Które uśmierciłam mamy Wszystkich moich dotychczasowych opowiadaniach :) ** Marinette Dupain-Cheng (dwukrotnie / "Od Czego SIĘ zaczęło", "Jestesmy dla Siebie stworzeni") Tom Dupain-Cheng (dwukrotnie / "Od Czego SIĘ zaczęło" i "Światło w tunelu") Sabine Dupain-Cheng (dwukrotnie / "Od Czego SIĘ zaczęło" i "Światło w tunelu") Adrien Agreste ( "Od Czego SIĘ zaczęło") Gabriel Agreste ( "To Nie moze sie tak skończyć") Rose ( "Światło w tunelu") Ojciec Sabriny ( "Światło w tunelu") Alya ( "Światło w tunelu") Przypadkowy przechodzień 1 ( "Światło w tunelu") Mistrz Fu ( "Światło w tunelu") Przypadkowy przechodzień 2 ( "Światło w tunelu") Tikki ( w połowie uśmiercona "Światło w tunelu") Ojciec Chloe ("Światło w tunelu") Jak narazie na tyle, JAK myślicie, zasługuję na Miano zabójcy? Rozdział 7 Połączenie. Tikki - Tikki Gdzie jestes? - Usłyszałam ochrypły i pełen smutku Głos Marinette. Miałam Nadzieje, Ze znajdzie liścik w kieszeni spodni. Wyleciałam przez okno i rozpoczęłam poszkukiwania. Myślałam, ZE mam Jeszcze Czas, ale do Wszystko działo SIĘ ZA Szybko. - Przegrany JEST Zbyt mocna, muszę SIĘ pospieszyć. - Myślałam na Głos. - Wyczuwam, ZE nowe Miraculum zostało aktywowane. Skoro ktos Dostal Miraculum, aby mistrz Fu Musiał przeżyć. Odnajdę iść. - Leciałam Jak najszybciej potrafiłam, obserwowałam kazdy najmniejszy Ruch na Ziemi, ale Nadal nic. Im bradziej SIĘ wysilałam, działo SIĘ gorzej. Moje kropki powoli zaczęły znikać. Czułam SIĘ Słaba. Przysiadłam na chwilę, KIEDY Nagle usłuszałam strzał i okropne Dźwięki wydalane przez kosmitów. - Nie! Mistrzu! - Na marne Były moje wołania, byłam Zbyt mała, Zbyt zmęczona, Zbyt cicha. Za późno na nie żyje. Nagle zauwarzyłam Zielone kwami. - Weji! - Byłam cała mamy łzach. - Musiałem uchronić Miraculum ... Mistrz ... On odszedł. - Pochyliliśmy Głowy i ukłoniliśmy sie na pamiątkę wspaniałego człowieka, strażnika miraculów. - Mistrza Fu Juz Nie ma, ja mam Teraz wspólnie zrobić? Weji, potrzebuję Pomocy. - CO SIĘ Stalo? - Marinette, właścicielka kolczyków została zraniona w łydkę kolcem kosmity i Jak wczoraj odkryłam, by nie nie JEST zwykła rana. Kiel mial truciznę. Ona powoli umiera, A ja wraz z Nia ... Nie możemy zrobić Tego dopuścić, kolczyki znikną I Nigdy Nikt nie nie bedzie w powyżej tygodnia odtworzyć Miraculum. Chciałam udać SIĘ PO pomoc zrobić mistrza, piwo ... - Hmmm ... - Zamyśliś SIĘ. - Wiem co możecie zrobić, ale do WSZYSTKO SIĘ zmieni i Ty bedziesz musiała ... - CZY ty Mówisz o Połączeniu? - Przełknęłam ślinę. - Zrobię, aby dla Marinette, i dla dobra Ludzi. - Potrzebujesz Plagg'a ... Musisz iść znaleźć. - Odwrócił SIĘ I zaczął odlatywać. - Zaraz, o Dokąd ty? Pomóż mi. - Wiesz doskonale Jak wygląda rytułał Łączności, Dasz sobie radę. Ja muszę ruszać do ostatniego Strażnika Miraculów i oddać il bransoletkę. - Ty musisz wiedziec, kim JEST Czarny Kot zrobić kogo trafił Pierścień ... Powiedz mi? - Ma jechać blondyn o Zielonych oczach, chodzi zrobić Tej samej Szkoły CO Marinette. JEGO ojciec JEST sławny CZY coś. Tylko tyle wiem o NIM ... Dasz radę. - Odleciał. W Mojej głowie wciąż krążyły Myśli, kim moze byc Czarny Kot. Bondyn, zielone oczy, sławny ojciec, wiec on pewnie Też ... Adrien? Moze się dalej? Wszystko by sie zgadzało, ale zachowanie podczas gdy JEST Kotem? Kazdy po przemianie SIĘ zmienia, mysle Też, ZE plagg wpływa na niego. Tak, aby Musi byc dalej. To, ZE SIĘ znają Pomoże, Badz utrudni mi zadanie. Marinette - Tikki ... - Usiadłam na podłodze mamy łzach. Nagle drzwi otworzyły zrobić Łazienki SIĘ, AW Nich pojawiła SIĘ Chloe. - CO SIĘ Stalo? Marinette, czemu płaczesz? - Zamknęła za soba drzwi i usiadła na przeciwko Mnie. - Nie wiem jak ... wyjaśnić ... Teraz do I TAK NIE MA znaczenia i mozesz wiedziec. Teraz Juz Nie ma po co ukrywać swoich tożsamości ... - Przełknęłam ślinę i popatrzyłam na JEJ oczy, wyrażały tyle Uczyć; smutek, ciekawość, niezrozumienie ... - Zniknęło moje kwami, moja Przyjaciółka ... dzieki Niej mogłam zamieniać SIĘ W Biedronkę. - Uśmiechnęła SIĘ. Położyła dłoń na moim ramieniu, JEJ Twarz wyrażała współczucie i jakby po cichu mówiła "Wszystko bedzie dobrze." - Pokaze ci coś. - Odgarnęła Włosy i moim oczom ukazała SIĘ Spinka Miraculum pszczoły. - CZY zrobić ...? - Tak. - Uśmiechnęła SIĘ. - Dzisiaj ráno Jak SIĘ obudziłam miałam ja w rece ... Teraz Mamy Wspólna tajemnice. - Czyli Strażnik żyje Ja Chce żebyśmy walczyli ... - Myślałam na Głos. - Ale Gdzie jest Kot? Adrien Wyszedłem na zewnątrz Z Plaggiem przez pooddychać świeżym powietrzem. Nagle podleciało do Nas Czerwone stworzonko, w pierwszej chwili przestaszyłem SIĘ ALE pozniej zobaczyłem podobieństwa w wyglądzie zrobić Czarnego kwami. - Tikki! - Przywitał SIĘ plagg. - Coś SIĘ Stalo? - Rzeczywiści, stworzonko bylo zdyszane i zmęczone. - Biedronka ... Ona potrzebuje ... Pomocy. - Wydukała. - Czyli jestes JEJ kwami ... - Pomyślałem na Głos. - Tak, potrzebuję drugiego najpotężnieszego Miraculum by wykonać rytułał polaczenia. - Polaczenia? - Przełknął ślinę plagg. - Zwariowałaś? Przecież do Cie ... - Nie, nie zwariowałam. Od Tego zalezy JEJ Życie. Jeśli nie nie bedzie polaczenia ona zginie, A ja wraz z Nia. ---- Oki, po Długiej przerwie :) Mam Nadzieje, Ze podobało SIĘ I mam Małego newsa. Dla niektórych smutnego. Zostałam zaproszona zrobić kuzynki zrobić Jaworzna NA Tydzień I Znowu Mnie Nie bedzie :( ale bede starać SIĘ pisać Jak najwięcej, TYLKO Nie bede miała za Bardzo Czasu. Następne W Niedzielę, a pozniej wag Niedzielę / Poniedziałka. Pobieważ bedzie u nas odpust. Jedno Jeszcze :) Macie moze snapchat'a? Jak tak to zapraszam. jestem nudziara212 Moge z Wami popisać, powysyłać fotki, poinformować o nexie, dajcie mi znać Jakie macie Nicki wagowo komentarzach, pozdrawiam: *** Rozdział 8 Czasami tak ciężko jest powiedzieć "do widzenia". Witajcie, jak bardzo jesteście na mnie źli? Naprawdę przepraszam, czasami po prostu ten czas tak szybo ucieka i nawet się nie zauważa kiedy się zasypia, pisząc nexta :P Marinette Słone łzy. Tak tylko potrafię opisać ten dzień. Miraculum zniknęłoby gdyby nie to, ale czemu akurat tylko w taki sposób mogłam je uratować? Prawda jest taka, że wtedy nikogo nie zdołałam ochronić, tylko siebie i nikogo innego. Każdy zawsze chce happy end, ja chciałam tylko by moje cierpienie ustąpiło. Ale nie mogłam tak po prostu odejść, nie po tym co Tikki dla mnie poświęciła... Przytulona do Chloe pozwoliłam moim łzom spokojnie spływać, kiedy nagle usłuszałam cichy, cieniutki i ochrypnięty głos. To ona, wróciła. Nie posiadałam się z radości, podbiegłam do niej, by ją uściskaś, ale coś się stało. Zaczęła spadać, jakby nie mogła latać. Zmieniła się. Nie miała na sobie już czarnych kropek, była koloru bladego czerwieniu. Chciałam ją złapać, nie mogłam. Nastawiłam ręce ale przeleciała przez nie jakby była duchem. - Tikki! Co się stało?! Tikki, słyszysz mnie? - Zadawałam tysiące pytań. Brakowało mi tchu, cieszyłam się z odnalezienia kwami, ale martwiłam się o nią. - Spokojnie Marinette... - Uśmiechnęła się, ale jej oczy wyrażały smutek i ból. - Twoja szyja... - Spojrzałam w lusterko. Te czarna żyły... Były jak bluszcz na drzewie, tylko bez liści. Podniosłam lekko koszulkę, mój brzuch i klatkę piersiową także ogarnęła ta trucizna. - Jest mniej czasu niż myślałam. Musimy iść do Czarnego Kota. - Do niego? Po co? I skąd mam wiedzieć gdzie on jest? - Marinette... W tym kolcu, który wbił ci kosmita pierwszego dnia inwazji była trucizna. Tak mocna, że działa również na mnie. Umieramy powolną śmiercią. - Znowu odzczułam ból, tym razem silniejszy od poprzedniego, zacisnęłam powieki i usta. - Spotkałam się z Kotem i dokonamy połączenia... - Nagle rozległ się cieniutki głosik. - Tikki! Tak dawno się cię widziałam. - Powiedziało żółte kwami. - Rise... Czyli ty jesteś ostatnim lwami jakie Mistrz przydzielił. - Wtedy dopiero zauważyła Chloe. - Chloe, to ona jest Pszczołą? - Kwami pszczoły przytaknęło. - Co to jest połączenie? I co z tym ma wspólnego Kot? - Przerwałam im. - Pierścień Czarnego Kota i kolczyki Biedronki to dwa najpotężniejsze miracula. Są jak ying-yang, uzupełniają się. Razem mają niewyobrażalną moc... - A połączenie?... - Złączę się z tobą, zniknę. Wtedy trucizna powinna przestać działać. Po tym będziesz mogła przemieniać się w Biedronkę koedy tylko o tym pomyślisz. - A...ale... Co ja bez ciebie zrobię... - Schyliłam głowę i schowałam twarz we dłoniach. - Nie martw się, zawsze będę przy tobie... W twoim sercu. - Otarła mi łzy. - Marinette, musisz się przemienić, już pora... - Chlipnęłam jeszcze raz po czym z bólem powiedziałam formułkę. - Chloe... Chciałabym, żebyś ze mną poszła. - Pokiwała głową i przemieniła się. Nie miałam wtedy ochoty przyglądnąć się jej strojowi, ani porozmawiać. Po prostu wyskoczyłam i ruszyłam pod wieżę Eifflę, bo tam miałam się spotkać z Kotem. Adrien Plagg dokładnie wyjaśnił mi co mam robić i w którym miejscu. Przemieniłem się i czekałem. - Witaj Biedronko... - Przywitałem się. - A ciebie chyba widzę pierwszy raz. - Jestem Pszczoła. - Przedstawiła się. - Wszystko w porządku? - Zapytałem pani w kropki. Nagle opadła na kolana. - Nie, już jest ok. - Pszczoła poddźwignęła ją i obdarzyła uśmiechem. ---- Wyciągnęłem Koci Kij i wbiłem dokładnie pod czubkiem wieży. Urzyłem kotaklizmu, całą dłonią dotknęłem metalowej końcówki broni i przedręciłem. Zielonoczarny promień przepłynął przez kij i zaczął rysować po kostce znak ying yang. Usiadłem na ciemnej stronie wyrytego symbolu, Biedronka po jasnej, natomiast Pszczoła przyglądała się z bezpiecznej odległości i patrzyła czy nie zbliżają się niepotrzebni goście. Znak zapłonął ogniem, gdzieć o wysokości trzydziestu centymetrów. Zacząłem mówić formółkę po łacińsku z zamkniętymi oczami. Nagle Biedronka powiedziała: - Odkropkuj. - Otworzyłem gwałtownie oczy i zobaczyłem Marinette. Płomienie powiększyły się. Nie mogłem uwierzyć... Marinette... To ona jest tą samą niesamowitą osobą. Obok jej nóg były mokre od łez ślady. Na rękach trzymała swoje kwami, które powiedziało. - Marinette! Powinnaś być pod postacią Biedronki. - Przepraszam, ale po prostu nie mogę. Jesteś jedyną i niepowtarzalną przyjaciółką i zawsze będziesz. - Marinette... - Kwami pocałowała ją w czoło. - Tikki... Czasami tak ciężko jest powiedzieć "do widzenia"... - To powiedzmy "dzień dobry" - Tikki uśmiechnęła się. - Dzień dobry, Tikki. - Dziewczyna przytuliła kwami. - Dzień dobry... - Jej głos stawał się rozmyty. Wszędzie rozbłysło białe światło, widziałem sylwetkę Mari i jak w miejscu gdzie jest serce widnieje czerwona światłość. Zamknąłem oczy. Kiedy reszta wróciła do normy mogłem otworzyć oczy. Marinette się zmieniła, końcówki jej włosów stały się czerwone, a na tęczówkach także widniał ten kolor, jakby smuga szkarłatnego światła musnęła oczy. Na nadgarstku pojawiło się coś, co wyglądało jak tatuaż; Ying Yang, a wokół niego gałązki z jednym czerwonym kwiatem. Wstałem, przemieniłem się i przytuliłem dziewczynę. Straciła wszystko, nie ma nikogo. Odwzajemniła gest. Trwaliśmy tak przez jakieś 15 minut. Kiedy lekko odsunęła się ode mnie, otwoa oczy i pełna zdziwienia szepnęła: - Adrien... Rozdział 9 Wierzę, że to słyszysz. Marinette Wstałam na chwiejnych nogach. - No tego to się nie spodziewałam... - Podsumowała Chloe. Niemalże zapomniałam, że nadal tam jest. - I wy naprawdę nie znaliście swoich tożsamości? - Dopiero teraz to do mnie doszło. On był czarnym Kotem? Przez ten cały czas modliłam się by pobyć z nim chociaż kilka minut, a tymczasem spędzałam z nim godziny będąc pod maską. - Może wracajmy już do pozostałych. - Wy biegnijcie, ja wrócę sama. - Powiedziałam. - Może pójdę z tobą? - Wtrącił Adrien. - Nie słyszałeś, chce być sama. - Chloe mu przerwała, po czym dodała szeptem. - Daj jej trochę czasu. Posłałam jej wdzięczne spojrzenie po czym ruszyłam okrężną drogą do kina. Słyszałam jak Adrien przemienia się i wraca z blondynką do miejsca ukrycia. Kiedy tylko zostałam sam opadłam na kolana i próbując schować głowę pomiędzy barkami zaczęłam płakać. Płakać mało powiedziane, krzyczałam, uderzałam pięściami w betonową ścianę. Dostałam furii, nienawidziłam siebię za bezsilność. - Przecież mogłam coś zrobić! Czemu?! Czemu to stało się tak szybko? Nie... Tikki! Błagam! Jestem egoistką! - Nie mogłam pogodzić się z myślą, że jej nie ma. Tak po prostu zniknęła. - Tikki... Przepraszam... - Szepnęłam. - Nie mogłam nic zrobić... Nie wiedziałam... Ja nie dałam rady... Tikki... Wierzę, że to słyszysz... Kocham cię... - Musnęłam ręką po kolczykach. Adrien Wiem, że nie powinienem jej zostawiać, ale co innego miałem zrobić. Chciałbym jej pomóc, ale Pszczoła ma rację... Nie pomogę jej narazie w niczym... Musi sama poradzić sobie ze stratą. Najważniejsze jest by ją teraz wspierać. Pozostali grali w butelkę, to zrozumiałe, siedząc i nic nie robiąc w podziemnej sali kinowej przez kilkadziesiąd dni można zwariować. Chloe, która okazała się być nową bohaterką, siedziała na fotelu bezmyślnie patrząc w najbliższe drzwi. Czy martwiliśmy się o Marinette? Tak i owszem, ale nic nie mogliśmy zrobić. Jest! Po długim czasie drzwi zaczęły się otwietać powoli. Kiedy były odłonięte w połowie zobaczyłem sylwetkę Mari. Uśmiechnęłem się do niej, ona lekko podniosła kąciki ust, ale jej oczy były smutne. Szybkim krokiem weszła do pokoju z nagraniami. Nagle podeszła do mnie Lila. - Hej Adrien. - Uśmiechnęła się promiennie i usiadła obok mnie. - Wiesz... Chciałam ci coś powiedzieć. - Znowu się uśmiechnęła. - Bo ja... Yyy... To znaczy ty... Odkąd się poznaliśmy... Yyy...Bardzo cię lubię. Ale tak lubię lubię. - Spojrzała mi w oczy. Nie wiedziałem co powiedzieć, to Marinette wciąż jest w moim sercu, ale czy mnie zauważa? Zależy mi na niej. - Wiesz... Też cię lubię ale... - Nie martw się reszta nie ma znaczenia. - Przerwała mi a ja spojrzałem pytająco. - Wiem... To nie jest najlepszy moment na takie sprawy i nie chcesz zrobić przykrości Marinette. Widzę jak na ciebie patrzy, ale ja już wszystko załatwię. Cieszę się, że wreszcie to sobie powiedzieliśmy. - Uśmiechnęła się i wstała. - Ale... - Chciałem ostudzić delikatnie jej entuzjazm, ale już jej nie było. Po prostu poszła. Marinette Było po północy, wszyscy już spali. Była to doskonała pora by wcielić mój plan w życie. Wstałam z łóżka, cicho ubrałam czarną bluzę i przełożyłam przez ramię broń kosmity. U boku w kieszeniach miałam kilka sztyletów. Delikatnie otworzyłam drzwi, wszędzie było ciemno. Na palcach przeszłam obok reszty,ale kiedy mijałam śpiącego Adriena położyłam swoją dłoń na jego i lekko przejechałam po niej końcówkami palców. Niestety przez moją naturę mam zwyczaj wiecznie się potykać, tak też było i tym razem. Postąpiłam krok do przodu i zahaczyłam butem o kraniec schoda, przez co się wywróciłam. Szybko schowałam się za ścianą i lekko wychyliłam głowę. - Mhm... - Usłyszałam ziewającego blondyna. Rozglądnął soę dookoła, po czym spowrotem położył spać. Westhnęłam z ulgą i ruszyłam dalej. Rozdział 10 Całkiem jak w Gwiezdnych Wojnach. Marinette - Ojciec Adriena powinien wrócić dzisiaj w nocy z delegacji. Jeśli tam gdzie był kosmici nie zaatakowali powinien tu wrócić. Może chociaż, na coś się przydam, nie zawiodę. - Myślałam. Stałam właśnie na blaszanym garażu kiedy coś przykuło moją uwagę. To strażnicy. Pięciu kosmitów wchodziło do samolotu, dwóch natomiast zostało na straży. Zobaczyłam też prywatny samolot pana Agresta, to był mój cel. Doszłam do wniosku, że nie dam rady ominąć strażników jako Marinette. W tej sytuacji potrzebna była Biedronka, ale przemiana w nią bez Tikki, to nie jest to samo. Brakuje mi jej. - Kropkuj. - Powiedziałam smutno. W czasie przemiany dostrzegłam kilka zmian. Mój nadgarstek z tatuażem zaczął świecić. Mój strój uległ lekkiej zmianie. Na pasie gdzie zwykle miałam jojo pojawiły się trzy sztylety. Nie miałam już golfu, ale zamiast niego normalny półokrągły dekolt, a na mojej czyi pojawił się złoty łańcuszek z małą prostokątną zawieszką tego samego koloru. Przyjżałam się jej dokładnie, na kednej stronie pisało ''Marinette, nie bój się, zawsze będę przy tobie. '' , moje serce zadrżało. Może to głupio zabrzmi ale wierzyłam, że to było od Tikki, nadal wierzę. Schowałam wisiorek pod bluzkę i ruszyłam w stronę samolotu. Starałam się jak najciszej poruszać. Kiedy byłam już blisko wejścia zobaczyłam jak piątka wychodzi i kieruje się do kolejnego samolotu. Dwóch z obcych trzymało w swoich mackach nieżywych już pilotów. Jeśli chodzili po kolei od południa na północ, następny miał być ten pana Agresta, musiałam się pośpieszyć. Pospiesznie wpiegłam do środka i zaczęłam szukać ojca Adriena. Leżał na podłodze oparty o ścianę pojazdu. - Halo, nic panu nie jest? Słyszy mnie pan? - Przykucnęłam przy nim i zaczęłam pytać. Powoli zaczął otwierać oczy. - Adrien... - Usłyszałam ochrypnięty głos. - Spokojnie, zaprowadzę pana do niego. Ale musimy się pośpieszyć, bo zaraz nas znajdą... - Wstałam i chciałam podać mu rękę. - Biedronko... Oni szukają ich tu i nie odejdą póki ich nie znajdą. - W tej chwili z kieszeni wyjął broszkę Władcy Ciem, a wraz z nią wyłoniło się fioletowe kwami. -Czyli to on?! Ojciec Adriena?! - Myślałam. - Jego największy wróg przed inwazją jest jego ojcem?! Całkiem jak w Gwiezdnych Wojnach... - Na myśl o tym miałam ochotę się roześmiać, ale ograniczyłam się do poważnego wyrazu twarzy. - Biedronka? Dziwne, nie wyczuwam obecności innego kwami... - Powiedział na głos Nuru. - Weź ją... - Stanowczo powiedział. - Nie. -Odmówiłam. - Pan jest Władcą Ciem. - Powiedziałam to bardziej do siebie niż do niego. - I to pan ją zatrzyma, idzie pan ze mną. - Pomogłam mu wstać. Podpierał się na moim ramieniu. Szyko wyskoczyliśmy z samolotu, ale niestety dwóch wartowników nas zobaczyło i zaczęło strzelać. Odpowiedziałam im tym samym i osłaniając pana Agresta ruszyłam w stronę najbliższego budynku. - Niech pan biegnie, spotkamy się przy starym kinie! - Przytaknął i oddalił się kulejąc. Ja zostałam na polu bitwy. Zastrzeliłam jednego, a w drugiego rzuciłam sztyletem. Czym prędzej uciekłam, aby reszta nas nie wytropiła. Gabriel Agreste Słuchając Biedronki pobiegłem najszybszą drogą do kina. Czułem się fatalnie i wiedziałem, że gdyby nie ona umarłbym. Właściwie to poddałem się, nawet po tym jak przyszła, ale ona dodała mi sił. Teraz najważniejszy jest Adrien. Nagle obok mnie wylądowała Biedronka, po czym przemieniła się. Znałem tą dziewczynę, to córka właścicielów piekarni na rogu "Tom&Sabine". Czemu się przemieniła? - Inni nie wiedzą, że jestem Biedronką, a byłoby to dość dziwne zjawić się tam jako ona. - Powiedziała patrząc w stronę drzwi. - Inni? - Tak, jest tam większość mojej klasy, Adrien również. - Biedronko? - Marinette. Słucham? - Proszę nie mów Adrienowi, o tym, że ja... - Dobrze. - Przerwała mi, po czym otworzyła drzwi. Lila Po zniknięciu Marinette, wszyscy jakoś spoważnieli. Chloe milczała siedząc na fotelu, a Adrien chodził od jednego końca pokoju do drugiego. - Gdzie ona jest? - Wciąż powtarzał. - Idę po nią. - Nie. Co będzie jeśli wróci? Zaczekajmy... - Przerwałam mu. Czemu on wciąż o nią pyta. Przecież to zero, nic nie znaczy. A co go obchodzi jej życie? Dla mnie mogłaby wogóle nie istnieć, nic by się nie zmieniło. Nagle otworzyły się drzwi, a w nichi stała Marinette. - Gdzieś ty była?! - Adrien podbiegł do niej i przytulił, przy czym lekko ją podniósł. - Nigdy węcej nie uciekaj. - Ale ja nie... - Odłożył ią spowrotem. - Mam dla ciebie niespodziankę. - Cofnęła się i otworzyła szerzej drzwi, w nich pojawił się pan Agreste. - T...tata?! - Ojciec objął go ramionami, a ten wtulił się w jego tors. Na twarzy mieli wymalowane szczęście. - Dziękuję. - Szepnął. Nie spodziewałam się takiego czegoś ze strony Marinette. Zrobi wszystko by mieć Adriena tyllko dla siebie. Ona nie wie kiedy się wycofać, już ja jej pokażę, co nas łączy. Rozdział 11 Boję się. Marinette Siedziałam na dachu, była ciemna noc. Widziałam gdzie nie gdzie świecąco na pomarańczowo lampy, były tak jakby za mgłą. Patrzyłam na miasto smutnym wzrokiem, to samo miasto które kiedyś było zwane miastem miłości. Na wieżę Eifflę będącą niegdyś chlubą całej Francji. A teraz? Teraz nie ma już nic, wszystko jakby zniknęło w ułamku sekundy, w tym samym, kiedy zjawili się oni. Paryż, Francja, Europa, może nawet cała Ziemia zostały zaatakowane przez niezidentyfikowanych dotąd istot. Jak mieliśmy z nimi walczyć, kiedy nawet nie wiedzieliśmy kim są, czego chcą jakie są ich zamiary. Dla nas byli po prostu obcy. Niebo było ciemne, wręcz czarne, lecz patrząc na nie nie odczuwałam lęku. Gwiazdy będące na nim przywieszone rozświetlały je milionami swoich jasnych światełek. Zabawne, że gdyby wszystko teraz byłoby normalne, nawet nie zwróciłabym uwagi na piękno otaczającej nas natury, ale jest inaczej i nigdy nie będzie tak samo. Nie wrócą te chwile które byłyby dla nas szczęściem, albo powodem płaczu. Zniknęły wraz przemijającymi latami. - Mogę się dosiąść? - Usłyszałam głos. Nie odwracał nawet głowy, powieważ doskonale wiedziałam, do kogo należał. Do Adriena Agresta,tego samego zielonookiego blondyna w którym kiedyś zakochałam się na zbój, a teraz nie jestem nawet pewna uczuć co do niego. Poruszyłam delikatnie głową na znak tak, usiadł obok mnie i z równym podziwem przyglądał się niebu. - Czy nie sądzisz, że jest tu pięknie? - Odwrócił się w moją stronę. - Tak, niebo jest cudowne. - Kiedyś powiedziałabym, że daje idealny romantyczny nastrój, ale byłyby to z mojej strony puste. Najprawdopodobniej były to słowa, kóre nawet w najmniejszym stopniu nie odzwierciedlałyby piękna tego co było ponad nami. Zdecydowanie zasługiwało na lepsze określenie. - Nie miałem nawet czasu ci podziękować... - Hy? - Odwróciłam twarz w jego stronę. - Dziękuję, że go.znalazłaś... Jesteś taka odważna i wspaniałomyślna... Nie wyobrażam sobie co by było gdybyś wtedy nie przeżyła... - Jego twarz zbliżyła się do mojej, przymknęłam oczy, on też. Mój podbródek lekko wzniósł się, ale nagle przepłynęła mnie myśl. Schyliłam głowę i gwałtownie odsunęłam się od niego. Otworzył oczy. - Nie... - Szepnęłam. - My nie możemy, nie teraz. - Marinette, co się stało, czemu? - Boję się... - Powiedziałam jeszcze ciszej. - Boję się, rozumiesz? - Krzyknęłam. - Zakocham się w tobie i... I to wszystko pójdzie za daleko. Boję się, że mnie zranisz, boję się, że znikniesz i nie wrócisz, boję się... że cię stracę. - Ostatnie słowo powiedziałam prawie nieusłyszalnie. Wstałam i z zeszklonymi oczami odeszłam. Znalazłam schowek na środki czyszczące, weszłam do środka i usiadłam pod ścianą. Nie potrafiłam teraz nic zrobić, nie umiałam poradzić sobie z moimi uczuciami. Kiedy już mi przeszło, siedziałam głucho patrząc przed siebie. Nagle drzwi otworzyły się, Nino wszedł i zamknął je za sobą. Usiadł obok. - Nic ci nie jest? - Zpytał. Właśnie, zapytał... Zawsze uważałam, ża ma mnie za nic, gardzi mną... - Nie, a czemu? - Udawałam. - Przepraszam, że pytam, ale co tu robisz? - Chciałem porozmawiać. Wiem, że ci ciężko, straciłaś rodziców, przyjaciół, Alyę... - Na jej imię schylił głowę i przerwał. - Przepraszam, przez to wszystko nie miałam nawet czasu zapytać jak sobie radzisz... Przepraszam. - Daję radę. - Rzekł ponuro. - Ale nie o tym chciałem pogadać... Wiem, że Adrien nie jest ci obojętny i widzę jak na niego patrzysz, ale on nie jest dla ciebie. Ściągniesz go ze sobą na dno. - Te słowa niemiłosiernie mnie zabolały, popatrzyłam na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Jednak się nie zmienił, nadal uważał mnie za śmiecia. - Kiedy to wszystko się skończy i wróci do normy, ty nadal będziesz nikim, a on? Zniszczysz mu życie. Zostaw go w spokoju. - Mówił to nie wyrażając żadnych uczuć, wstałam i stanęłam naprzeciwko, by popatrzeć mu w oczy. - Wiesz co? To nie ja jestem śmieciem, skoro uważasz mnie za nikogo, to sam jesteś gówno warty! (Przepraszam za wyrażenie dop. Autorki) To ja będę decydować o własnym życiu i nikt taki jak ty nie może mi niczego zabronić! - Krzyczałam. Odwróciłam się i naciskając klamkę zwróciłam głowę w lewą stronę i powiedziałam półgłosem. - Naprawdę myślisz, że wszystko wróci do normalności? Zastanów się... Adrien Zbyt wiele... Zbyt wiele straciła, rozumiem... Szedłem korytarzem, koedy nagle usłyszałem Lilę. Poprosiła mnie o rozmowę we dwoje. Weszliśmy do sali nagrań, zamknęła drzwi i usiedliśmy na sofie. Nagle ona wstała, po czym usiadła na moich kolanach. Spojrzałem na nią pytająco. - Nic nie mów. - Powiedziała ozaczęła mnie całować, na początku delikatnie, a później namiętnie. Usłyszałem dźwięk otwieranych drzwi, a w nich Marinette. Lila obejrzała się do tyłu. - Nie przeszkadzajcie sobie. - Powiedziała neutralnie Mari i wszła głośno zamykając. - Lila, co ty wyprawiasz?! - Odepchnęłem ją i wstałem. - Ja?! Ty powinieneś mi odpowiedzieć! Uwodzisz mnie i ją a później całujesz... - Ty mnie pocałowałaś! - Tak?! Jakoś nie miałeś nic przeciwko! Nie odepchnęłeś mnie, może powiesz jeszcze, że twoja ręka przypadkowo znalazła się na mojej talii! - Wyszła. Nie wiedziałem co powiedzieć, może to był odruch, a może... Eh... Sam się gubię we własnych uczuciach. Mimo wszystko pobiegłem szukać Mari. Znalazłem ją i zatrzymałem chwytając za nadgarstek. - Zostaw mnie. - Powiedziała. - Nie, to nie tak jak myślisz. - Doprawdy... Pogrążasz się. Wiedziałam... Jaka ja byłam glupia! Nino miał rację. - Co? Jaki Nino? Co on ci powiedział? - Nic, a teraz mnie puść! - Puściłem, odbiegła, a moja głowa była zaprzątana wieloma myślami. Nino? Co on jej powiedział?! Lila No, no. Mój plan wypalił, a myślałam, że będzie mnie odpychał, eh... Jest taki przewidywalny i już niedługo będzie mój. Marinette go nie znosi, chociaż wątpię aby wcześniej dla niego coś znaczyła. Przecież to taka szara myszka, nawet gdyby zniknęła nikt by nie zauważył. Rozdział 12 Pięć dni. Chloe - Cieszę się, że wreszcie, ktoś otrzymał miraculum Pszczoły, to miraculum było tylko w posiadaniu jednej osoby, ty jesteś druga. - Powiedziała Rise zajadając miodowe płatki. - Naprawdę? Czemu? Co takiego się stało? - Wiele tysięcy lat temu, kiedy powstały miracula, zostały powierzone Mistrzowi Rend, który miał strzec ich moc i w razie niebezpieczeństwa oddać miraculum nowym bohaterom. Kiedy Władca Ciem wykradł Nuru, powstała Biedronka i Czarny Kot. Walki trwały lata, miracula zostawały powierzane z pokolenia na pokolenie, walka dobra ze złem trwała. W końcu Władca Ciem zapragnął raz i ostatecznie zwyciężyć, ukradł spinkę Pszczoły i oddał swojej córce. Razem niszczyli wszystko co było na drodze, byli prawie niezwyciężeni. Wtedy zaczęło się coś dziać, spinka zaczęła błyszczeć, a po chwili zniknęła bohaterowie przemienili się spowrotem w zwykłych ludzi, a miracula przeniosły się na najbliższy szczyt, zaczął się wyścig, kto pierwszy miał je wszystkie. - Bohaterowie zwyciężyli, tak? - Zapytałam, na co Rise potwierdziła kiwnięciem główki. - Ale co się stało ze spinką? - Zniknęła, Mistrzowie poszukiwali jej przez wiele lat. W końcu udało się, to było jakieś sto lat temu, była schowana w głębi błękitnego jeziora w ogromnej jaskini. Mistrzowie jednak obawiali się kolejnego niespodziewanego zniknięcia miraculum i przyrzekli, że tylko w najgorszym przypadku niebezpieczeństwa zostanie przekazane godnej potomki bohaterów. - Teraz jest ten przypadek... - Szepnęłam. Marinette Minął tydzień odkąd pokłóciłam się z Adrienem. Od tego czasu nie rozmawiałam z nim, czasami próbował mnie zagadnąć, ale ja nie chciałam go słuchać. Nie wiem co wtedy czułam, myślałam, że jeśli będę go unikać, to będzie mniej boleć. Nie. - Mogłabym z panem zaminić parę zdań na osobności? - Zapytałam pana Agresta, ten w odpowiedzi kiwnął głową i udaliśmy się do małej salki kinowej do filmów 7D. - Kiedy pana znalazłam, mówił pan, że oni ich szukają, czy chodziło panu o...? - Tak, o miracula. Poprzednio byłem w Nowym Jorku, tam ludzie szykowali już się do ataku, zbliżali się... Wiedziałem, że w Paryżu Adrien i, że muszę tu wrócić i go odszukać. Lecz nikt nie zgadzał się na wylot do strefy ataku. - Ale pan i tak poleciał... - Tak, a tam obcy przeszukiwali każy samolot, oni szukali miraculów. - Patrzyłam na niego z Przerażeniem. - Najwidoczniej nie tylko ja chciałem mieć boską moc. - Szeptem mówił jakby sam do siebie. - Proszę pana? - Hym? - Mogę zapytać, czemu pan chciał... - To dla niej. - Przerwał i wyjął z kieszeni wisiorek i otworzył. W środku widniało zdjęcie pięknej kobiety. - Czy to... - Tak, to matka Adriena. - Zamknął spowrotem i schował do kieszeni na piersi. Tego dnia była moja kolej, aby razem z Chloe iść po jedzenie. Szykowałam właśnie plecak, kiedy do pokoju weszła Lila. - Po co tu przyszłaś? - Zapytałam nie odwracając wzroku. - Porozmawiać. - Zacisnęłam pięść. - O czym?! - O tobie. - Odwróciłam się. - Hy? - O tobie i Adrienie. - To koniec, nic dla mnie nie znaczy. - Spowrotem stanęłam do niej tyłem. - Na pewno? Już nic do niego nie czujesz? - Ścisnęłam powieki. - Czego chcesz?! - Powiedziałam ostro. - Ja? Niczego. Chciałabym tylko powiedzieć, że lepiej by było gdybyś zniknęła. - Spojrzałam przez ramię, uśmiechała się szyderczo. - Wyjdź. - Stanowczo powiedziałam. - Jak chcesz. - Beztrosko i z uśmiechem wyszła. Schyliłam głowę i pomasowałam skronie by móc pomyśleć. Wtedy wpadłam na pomysł. - Hej Marinette. Nic ci nie jest? - Zapytała Chloe widząc mnie w tym stanie. - Nie, nie... - Wstałam i otrzepałam się z kurzu. - Idziemy? - Tak, chodźmy. Wyszłyśmy i tak jak poprzednio skierowałyśmy się w stronę supermarketu. Tym razem udało nam się tam dotrzeć bez niespodzianek ze strony kosmitów. Ruszyłyśmy po zakupy, zabrałam wszystkiego po trochę, oczywiście wodę, chleb był suchy, więc skorzystałam z kilku drożdżówek zapakowanych termicznie. Kiedy byłam już zapakowana znalazłam Chloe przy dziale ze słodyczami. Podeszłam do niej i patrzyłam jak przygląda się różnym paczkom żelków. - Weź, sobie. Nikt nie widzi. - Szepnęłam chichocząc. - Pytanie tylko; które? - Stała naprzeciwko półek z jej ulubionym jedzeniem w pozie myśliciela. - Mam pomysł. - Popatrzyła na mnie. - Weź pierwszą od lewej, a następnym razem kolejną. Za każdym razem inny rodzaj. - Uśmiechnęłam się i podałam jej pierwszą, była pełna owocowych żelko-węży. Oczy Chloe rozjaśniły się. - To teraz już naprawdę chodźmy. Byłyśmy już przecznicę od kina, kiedy się zatrzymałam. Chloe powtórzyła gest i odwróciła się w moją stronę. - Co jest? - Zapytała zmartwiona. - Nie idę. - Spojrzała pytająco. - Muszę pogrzebać w siedzibie kosmitów, czyli w ratuszu. Jeżeli pan Agreste ma rację i przylecieli tu ze względu na miracula, wykombinuję jak ich stąd odesłać. Ty wracaj do reszty i powiedz im, że nie żyję, zabili mnie w czasie strzelaniny, a później przysypał mnie gruz rozwalającego się budynku, nie będą szukać ciała. - Ale to wariactwo! - Wiem, dlatego się uda. Za pięć dni wrócę do kina i wejdę oknem prowadzącym do łazienki, dlatego otwórz je. Spotkamy się o północy i omówimy co dalej. - Marinette...? - Tak? - Proszę przeżyj. - Jasne. - Przytuliłam ją i patrzyłam jeszcze chwilę jak jej cień się oddala. Rozdział 13 Stałam się potworem. Dobra, dobra, Niukusia wreszcie postanowiła się ogarnąć i cos napisać. Tak i owszem skończyły się już wakacje dla Nikusi Tak i owszem Nikusia bierze się teraz w garść. Tak i owszem Nikusia na razie nie zamierza odchodzić z Wiki i rezygnować ze swojej wyimaginowanej kariery jako nieudolna autorka tego czgoś. Tak i owszem Nikusia przeciąga całą sprawę i ostatnie Tak i owszem zapraszam do czytania ������ PS-Jednak, będzie jeszcze jeden rozdzialik :3 ---- Marinette Obiecałam Chloe, że wrócę w ciągu pięciu dni, mam nadzieję, że mi się uda. Pierwsze co, to pobiegłam w stronę ratusza i postanowiłam znaleźć jakieś dobre obserwatorium. Wspięłam się na najwyższe w okolicy drzewo i przyglądałam się dokładnie budynkowi. Wieczory bywały zimne, dlatego zakładałam kilka warst bluzek. Kiedy było już ciemno wspominałam sobie czasy sprzed inwazji, jak bardzo wszyscy się zmieniliśmy. Wtedy mnie olśniło. Pamiętam jak atakował Czarny Miecz ( bo chyba tak się nazywał, nie? Jak nie, to sorki za błędy, poprawię �� -dop. autorki ) ja przemieniłam się w Biedronkę, a reszta? Schowali się do strzeżonego bunkru, właśnie. A skoro jest bunkier, powinno być też tajemne wyjście. Wystarczy tylko znaleźć miejsce gdzie wychodzi tunel. Łatwizna. Tak, chyba tak. Nazajutrz powędrowałam do parku. Legendy głoszą, że w miejscu gdzie stoi ratusz, był kiedyś pałac, w którym rządził potężny król. Miał on jednego syna, którego potanowił ożenić z córką władcy sąsiedniego kraju. Pierworodny jednak oddał swe serce innej. Była to zwykła dziewka, piąta córka młynarza. Książe co noc udawał się do podziemnych lochów, a stamtąd tajemnym przejściem wychodził poza teren pałacu by spotkać się z ukochaną. Młodzi jednak nie mogli być razem, dziewczyna z powodu biedy ojca została sprzedana bogatemu szlachcicowi, a książe koronowany i ożeniony, zgodnie z planami króla. Tajemne przejście zakopano, a na jego miejscu postawiono fontannę. Już wiedziałam gdzie szukać, ale to nie okazało się takie łatwe. Krążyłam wokół fontanny jak jakaś głupia szukając, otworu, dziury, drzwi, czegokolwiek, czym możnaby się dostać do środka. I nic. Straciłam kilka godzin na...szukaniu dziury w całym. Poźniej zorientowałam się, że szukam w złym miejscu. - Przecież to tylko legenda, poza tym do fontanny muszą dochodzić jakieś rury, więc nie ma mowy o tunelu... - myślałam. - Chyba, że fontanna to tylko zmyła, a prawdziwe przejście jest obok. - Rozejrzałam się w koło. - Czasam coś ukrytego jest w najbardziej niespodziwanym i widocznym miejscu... Jest! - Podbiegłam do ławki. Ta była inna niż reszta, była kamienna, zabudowana od dołu. Obejrzałam ją dokłanie po czym znalazłam miejsce na klucz, którego oczywiście nie miałam, bo kto nosi ze sobą klucze do pradawnego i legendarnego przejścia prowadzącego tak naprawdę nie wiadomo dokąd. Po kilku próbach udało mi się włamać do środka. Było tam bardzo ciemno i śmierdziało starocią pomieszaną z wilgocią. Byłam w stanie zaradzić sobie z oświetleniem, gorzej było z zapachem. Wyjęłam z plecaka latarkę i zaświeciłam. Chloe - Jesteście wreszcie. - Powiedział Adrien wstając. - Chloe? Gdzie jest Marinette? - Schyliłam głowę. Musiałam udawać, obiecałam. Naprawdę się o nią martwiłam. - Ona... - Przełnęłam ślinę, źle się czułam okłamując przyjaciół. - Przykro mi. - Nie potrafiłam podnieść oczu. Widziałam tylko jak Juleka zasłania usta ręką, reszta nie była w stanie nic powiedzieć. Adrien przysunął się do mnie jednym krokiem, chwycił mnie za ramiona i zaczął mną trzepać. - Kłamiesz! - Krzyczał. - Co jej zrobiłaś?! - Adrien przestań. - Nino próbował go uspokoić. - Ja jej zrobiłam?! - Wyrwałam się z jego uchwytu. - Chyba ty? Już zapomniałeś? Wiem o wszystkim, idź sobie do Lili. - Powiedziałam ostro i wyszłam. - Mari, pośpiesz się. - Szepnęłam do siebie stojąc w łazience. Marinette - Kropkuj! - powiedziałam idąc ciemnym tunelem. Czułam się bezpieczniej będąc w stroju bohaterki. Dotarłam na sam koniec, wzięłam głęboki wdech i otworzyłam właz. Powoli pozwalałam światłu dostać się do tunelu. Byłam teraz w sali z sejfem, najwyraźniej nie było to ważne dla obcych pomieszczenie. Cicho zatrzasnęłam wejście. Nagle usłyszałam kroki i rozmowę, oczywiście nic z niej nie rozumiałam. Szli w kierunku sejfu, tutaj, w miejsce, gdzie właśnie się ukrywałam. - Szlag by to... - Skarciłam się w myślach. Nie miałam czasu na obmyślanie planu, cofnęłam się i przygotowałam broń. To było jedyne co przeszło mi przez głowę - walczyć. Załadowałam i podniosłam. Zjawili się, było ich dwóch, rozpoczęła się strzelanina. W jednej chwili poczułam ból na zewnętrznej stronie uda. Zabiłam ich. Czy naprawdę tak się zmieniłam? Że zabijanie przychodzi mi z taką łatwością? Stałam się potworem. Spojrzałam na nogę, okazało się, że kula musnęła ją lekko, powodując niemały wypływ krwi. Rzuciłam broń na ziemię i uścisnęłam nogę. Zacisnęłam zęby i wzięłam strzelbę jednego z moich napastników. Na chwiejnych nogach ruszyłam przed siebie. Ciemne korytarze przyprawiały mnie o dreszcze, w tej chwili pomyślałam, że może to być już moja ostatnia przechadzka na tym świecie. Rozdział 14 Wolałabym zginąć aniżeli zdradzić. Część 1 Chloe - Adrien, powiedz mi prawdę. - Powiedziałam zwracając się do zielonookiego. - Wiem, że coś czujesz do Lili, a Marinette... - Nie mogę ci powiedzieć, bo sam nie wiem. Gubię się we własnych uczuciach. - Miał schyloną w dół głowę tak, że nie mogłam zobaczyć wyrazu jego twarzy. - A zresztą czy to teraz ważne? Przecież Marinette i tak już nie... - Przełknął ślinę. - Nie! Nie mów tak! To jest jedna wielka komedia, ona żyje, słyszysz?! Nie wycinaj jej ze swojego życia. - Chciałam to mu powiedzieć, ale nie mogłam. A może o to też chodziło Mari... Żeby Adrien zapomniał, żeby ona mogła zapomnieć. - Czyli już straciłeś nadzieję. - Mruknęłam. Marinette, udało ci się. Marinette Biegłam korytarzem, kiedy znowu natknęłam się na kosmitów. Jeden z nich trzymał małą skrzynkę z głośnikiem. Najpierw powiedział w swoim języku, po czym z głośnika wydobył się robotyczny głos. - Czyli przepowiednia nie kłamała. - Co jaka przepowiednia? Zaatakowałam go jojem, ale złapał je. - Zabrać jej kolczyki. - Po tych słowach wyłączył maszynę. Jego ochroniarze (było ich trzech) zaczeli mnie atakować. Próbowałam jak najdłużej bronć się, zabiłam jednego, ale mieli przewagę liczebną. Leżałam na ziemi. Już miałam zginąć, strzelba była kilka centymetrów od mojej piersi. Kilka sekund, a później naciśnięcie, wystrzał. Przymknęłam oczy, ale nagle usłyszałam coś. - Stójcie, najpierw kolczyki! - Otworzyłam oczy i gwałtownie próbowałam sił podnieść, szarpałam się. Jeden, chyba ich dowódca sięgnął po czerwony kolczyk, ale kiedy tylko go dotknął uderzyła go jakaś dziwna fala i odepchnęła o jakieś trzy metry. Szybko wstałam i zaczęłam biec. - Łapcie ją! W pośpiechu chwyciłam jojo i zadzwoniłam na Pszczoły. - Chloe, jestem ratuszu. Gonią mnie. Nie mogą dostać kolczyk... - Przerwałam. Rzucono na mnie sieć i porażono prądem. Syknęłam.z bólu. Próbowałam się uwolnić, szarpałam druty ale na nic były moje zmagania. Zakuto mnie w kajdany i zaprowadzono do niegdyś bióra burmistrza. - A więc takbwygląda potomkini Biedronki... - Jeden z nich wyglądał na dowódcę, wstał i zbliżyż się do mnie mówiąc do mikrofonu. - A więc, oddaj mi swoje miraculum po dobroci i powiedz gdzie ukrywa się ten drugi. - A czemu miałabym to zrobić? - Ktoś szarpnął mnie od tyłu, zabolało. - A bo niby temu, że cię zabiję. - Tak czy siak zginę co to za różnica teraz czy za cztery dni... - Dziecko ty nie wiesz z kim rozmawiasz... Mam władzę o której nigdy ci się nie śniło. - Wolałabym zginąć aniżeli zdradzić. - Stanowczo powiedziałam. - Martwa na nic ci się nie zdam, jeżeli mnie zabijesz, moc miraculum się ulotni, została ze mną połączona. Musiałabym dobrowolnie oddać ci je, czego nigdy nie zdrobię! - Warknęłam. On natomiast powiedział coś, już w swoim języku do strażnika, po chwili znowu poczułam porażenie prądem, a później ciemność. Zemdlałam. Część 2 Marinette Kiedy byłam nieprzytomna usłyszałam znajomy głos; - Marinette... -Tikki? - Zapytałam. - Tak, Marinette. To byłam ja. Wtedy, kiedy chcieli zabrać twoje miraculum. Musisz się pośpieszyć i uciec. Nie będę w stanie długo ich powstrzymać... - Jej głos powoli zanikał, aż w końcu całkowicie umilkł. Chloe Wyszłam na zewnątrz się przewietrzyć, przemieniłam się i zobaczyłam, że Biedronka raz do mnie zadzwoniła. - Chloe, jestem ratuszu. Gonią mnie. Nie mogą dostać kolczyk... - Usłyszałam. Przemieniłam się spowrotem i pobiegłam do kina. Coś złego się stało. - Adrien, panie Agreste, możemy porozmawiać? - Przytakneli i ruszyliśmy do sali nagrań. Wytłumaczyłam im moje kłastwo i jego powody. - Jak to żyje?! - Adrien był zdenerwowany. Nie byłam w stanie odczytać z jego twarzy konkretnych uczuć. Były mieszane. Pan Gabriel milczał. - Ale teraz potrzebuję waszej pomocy, Biedronka, czyli Marinette, została złapana, a obcy nie mogą dostać jej kolczyków dlatego wyruszymy do niej z odsieczą. - Stanowczo przedstawiłam im sytuację. - Jak to my? - Zapytał ojciec Adriena. Po raz pierwszy od początku rozmowy się odezwał. - My jako ostatni francuscy posiadacze miraculum. - Tato? - Zielonooki spojrzał w oczy rodzica. Ten schylił głowę i powiedział. - Wybacz synu. Widziałam jak blondyn ściska pięść. - Ruszajmy. - Powiedział wstając. Uścisnęłam jego dłoń w geście współczucia. - Dziękuję. Marinette Otworzyłam niepewnie oczy, rozejrzałam się. Biel. Leżałam na jakimś twarym łóżku w celi. Powoli wstałam i usiłowałam się przemienić. Nic. Nadal byłam tylko Marinette, bez niczego, co pozwoliłoby mi stąd uciec. Podeszłam do krat i dotykając je poczułam jak przeszywa mnie ból. Były pod prądem, czułam jak kolana mi miękną. Znowu siedziałam na podłodze. - Co się ze mną dzieje? - Szepnęłam trzymając ręce we włosach. Nagle rozległ się wybuch. Kolejny. Nie miałam nawet siły wstać by zobaczyć co się dzieje. Następny wybuch był jeszcze głośniejszy niż poprzedni. Słyszałam kroki. Ktoś biegł w moim kierunku. - Marinette! - Powiedziała postać w czarnym kostiumie. Mój wzrok był uszkodzony, widziałam rozmazane obrazy. - Marinette, halo?! Zmywamy się stąd. - Pomógł mi wstać, ale nie byłam w stanie postąpiś nawet kroku do przodu. Jakbym była pijana, zażyła jakieś środki odużające. Kręciło mi się w głowie ale byłam przytomna. Znowu osuwałam się na ziemię, ale złapał mnie. Wziął na ręce i zaczął biec. Nie wiem co było z resztą, nawet nie byłam w stanie myśleć, że wciąż jestem wściekła na Adriena. Już mi przeszło ale wiedziałam, że czuje coś do Lili. Czarny Kot biegł ile sił w nogach do wyjścia. Nagle koło nas pojawiła się Pszczoła i Władca Ciem. - Stójcie! - Powiedziałam głośno, Adrien pomógł mi stanąć spowrotem na podłodze. Patrzyli na mnie pytająco. - Będąc w celi uświadomiłam sobie pana słowa. - Zwróciłam się do starszego Agrest'a. - Boska moc. To może ich powstrzymać. Jedna osoba powinna założyć miraculum Biedronki i Czarnego Kota by powstrzymać kosmitów. Podjełam już decyzję. - Ściągnęłam kolczyki i podeszłam do przyjaciółki patrząc jej w oczy. - Ty jesteś godna by posiąść tę moc. - Ale Mari... - Chciała zaprotestować, ale przytuliłam ją, jednocześnie jej przerywając. - Nie zawiodę cię. Adrien również podszedł do nas, przemienił się i pożegnał Plagg'a. Ściągnął pierścień i założył na palca Chloe. Posłał jej szczery uśmiech, który dodał jej otuchy i wiary w siebie. Epilog Uciekliśmy stamtąd, Chloe pokonała statek, który wylądował w Paryżu. Ale to nie był jeszcze koniec. Ludzie w Kanadzie, Sydney, Tokio i Australi wciąż z nimi walczyli. To był dopiero początek. Jeśli chodzi o mnie mieszkam teraz wraz z Chloe w małym mieszkaniu. Okazało się, że większość mieszkańców zginęła, dlatego też odbudowa chluby Francji trwa mozolnie. Patrząc na pozostałości po wieży Eiffly przywołuję swoje przykre wspomnienia. Ale wiem już, że jest to też najlepszy dowód na to, że nigdy się nie poddaliśmy. A Adrien? Wraz z Ojcem wykupili piękny dom. Dobrze im się powodzi. Jest w stałym związku z Lilą. Kiedy ukryliśmy się z dala od ratusza poroznawiałam z nim o tym. ''- Adrien... Wiem co czujesz do mnie i do Lilli. '' - Chciałbym być z tobą. - Nie. - Pocałowałam go delikatnie. - Lila jest tobie pisana. Żegnaj. - Wstałam i odeszłam. W duchu płakałam jak małe dziecko, ale zrozumiałam, że tak będzie lepiej. Czasami wciąż myślę o nim, ale wiem, że jest szczęśliwy, więc i ja powinnam. ---- KONIEC Dziękuję wam za przeczytanie i wytrwałość. Doszliśmy do końca. Jestem naprawdę szczęśliwa. Pisząc pierwsze opowiadanie nie myślałam, że będę czytana przez aż tak wiele osób. ''Dziękuję za motywację, którą dajecie mi z każdym miłym słowem. '' * Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach